I Dont Wanna Be
by AngelsGirl17
Summary: Title - I dont wanna be  Rating - for all   Description - Sophie wants payback, got the idea from Nayley of OTH!
1. Chapter 1

Sophie Webster was one of the most popular girls at school. Captain of Weatherfield high girls football team and all star player and dating one of the most popular boys in school Ryan Connor, all the boys wanted to date her and all the girls wanted to be her, well except a select few in the form of her older sister Rosie.

Rosie and Sophie had the same parents Sally and Kevin, but when Sophie was younger her dad moved out and due to Sophie's hate for her sister and mother Sophie moved in with her dad and the hate intensified ever since. It was fair to say the girls hated each other. Rosie hated that her father left splitting up the family and leaving her and her mother for broke while he Sophie and his new wife and son lived it up. Kevin had remarried Molly shortly after the break up and they had had Jack. Sophie adored her younger brother, he had the same soft brown hair and blue eyes as her and even though he was only two Sophie knew he was going to be a real heartbreaker.

Rosie on the other hand had never met her half brother in fact she didn't even acknowledge that she had a brother or sister. It was just her, her mom and her best friend Sian powers and that the way she liked it.

Sophie left the gym searching for her best mate Katy.

"Katy" she called upon seeing the brunet leant up against her locker chatting up Jason Grimsaw.

"aw hey" Katy replied to Sophie, while Jason merely nodded it was known to the school that Jason wanted a piece of Sophie but Sophie wasn't intreased she was with Ryan though to be honest if Jason tried it on with her she wasn't sure she would say no.

Sophie loved Ryan but if anything else came along she wasn't one for saying no, life was about having a good time right? Well so Sophie thought anyway especially as she could have anyone or anything she wanted.

"I was just inviting Jason here along to my party tonight, you still coming" Katy asked Sophie.

"Obv course I am" Sophie simply replied watching Jason who had began to lick his lips as he looked Sophie up and down.

Sophie smiled loving the attention she frequently received, looking at Jason and licking her lips. Sophie was hyped for the party looking forward to the booze, drama and mindless sex she hoped to receive from Ryan or whoever else happened to be there.

She glanced at Jason one more time who was looking at her hungirly before telling them "listen I better go I'm meting Ryan"

"okay see you tonight" Katy replied as Sophie walked off swinging her hips, hoping Jason liked what he saw.

The party was in full flow, the booze was flowing and Sophie had lost count of the amount of booze that had passed her lips, she was no longer in full control and was desperately craving Ryan, she always seemed to want him when she was drunk.

Sophie moved around the party seeking Ryan to help her with her needs, stumbling along the way and joining in in various party games as she went, one which resulted in her having to down 3 jager bombs leaving her extremely light headed and merry.

She soon clocked him after seeing a full mound of hair. Sophie's body shook in anger as she noticed who he was talking to. How did she have the nerve to turn up here!

Sophie hated everything about her sister from her brown wavy hair to the black and silver dress she was wearing. She hated the look Ryan was getting in his eyes as he spoke and laughed with her, the sutail glances and touched they kept giving each other as they laughed it made Sophie's blood boil.

Anger and jealousy rising in her stomach. And if things couldn't get much worse she saw Ryan lean in and peck Rosie on the cheek. That was it. Sophie was full on fuming, all the alcohol in her system seemed to have evaporated from her body she was that angry, she was about to go and vent her anger out on the two of them when she saw her.

The innocent blonde appeared behind Rosie and joined in with the conversation, shyly laughing along, trying to fit in though it was evident the blonde felt uncomfortable by the way she hugged herself. As Sophie studied the blonde Katy appeared at her side.

"Everything okay Sophie?" Katy asked her friend noticing the anger and confusion upon her face. Sophie snapped away from the blonde

"Huh? Yeah. Katy who's that with Rosie and Ryan?" she asked trying to keep the venom from her voice but failing. Katy looked over to were Sophie was motioning too

"Her?" she asked raising her eyebrows "that's Sian Powers the out and proud lesbo" Katy almost sneered. Why you interested" she said mockingly

"No no was just wondering" Sophie laughed as she continued to study the blonde a plan formulating in her mind. "That's rosies best friends isn't it?"

"Try only friend" Katy laughed "I'm getting another drink or two I'm not nearly wasted enough to shag that Chesney, want one" she asked making her way over to the drink table.

"Yeah sure" Sophie replied not taking her eyes away from the sight in front of her, as Rosie Sian and Ryan all laughed amongst themselves Ryan and Rosie still giving each other glances and touches as Sian looked uncomfortably on.

Well Rosie you steal my boyfriend ill steal your best friend Sophie thought to herself as she watched Sian shyly laugh and play with the hem of her top.

This could be fun she thought to as an evil smiled formed on her face. Ryan was hers and if Rosie was going to take him Sophie was going to take something back she wasn't getting away with this and taking Sian seemed like perfect payback.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day seemed to be one of the worst for Sophie. Ryan had dumped her! Her! Sophie couldn't believe it, she knew it was because of Rosie and even thought she wasn't particularly fussed about Ryan she just hated Rosie getting one over her and this only made her want to get back at Rosie even more. Sophie had her plan and just had to set it in motion. No one makes a fool of Sophie Webster. So come Monday morning Sophie went to the office starting phase one of her plan.  
"Hi sir" Sophie enthusiastically said as she entered the reception are and seeing her head teacher. "Sirrrrr, I was wondering where I could find out about tutors, I'm kind of lagging behind in geography and could use with a little bit of help" Sophie told him trying to appear innocent.  
"Sophie I'm glad to hear your taking an interest in your studies as well as your sports" he told her as he handed her a list of names. "This is all the tutors in the school and what they specialise in" Sophie took the list with glee on her face as she saw sians name. Perfect she thought to herself "thanks sir" Sophie said hurrying out of the room and pulling out her phone sending a quick text

**Hi, I'm looking for a tutor in geography. Would you be able to help out? X**

She didn't have to wait long for a reply

**Hi, yeah sure I'd be glad to help. Just give me your name and il meet u at lunch in the geography department? Sian x**

Sophie sent a quick reply before slipping her phone back into her perfect. This was going to be a piece of cake she thought as she walked to class with a spring in her step.  
Shit Sian thought as she reread her text

**That's great thanks. Its Sophie btw x**

It couldn't possibly be Rosie's sister Sophie could it? Surely not? There're are tones of Sophie's in this school surely? Sian thought trying to reassure herself but she had the niggling feeling in the back of her head that this was the same Sophie and if it was Rosie would kill her, they hated each other. Sian sighed silently as she made her way to class, she couldn't refuse to help Sophie, she had agreed now and plus it might be a different Sophie, and with that she headed to class not looking forward to what lunch would bring.  
Sian sat in the geography departments her books spread out as she nervously awaited Sophie, silently hoping it wasn't Rosie's sister Sophie. No such luck Sian thought as she saw Sophie Webster approach her. Sian couldn't help but stare Sophie was georgous. Sian had been out as gay since she was 15; she had never been with a girl before as she was saving herself for marriage or civil partnership whatever people wanted to call it these days. And at 17 she still hadn't met that special someone. This was the first time Sian had really looked at Sophie, her hair sat perfectly, her shirt hung loosely round her while her skinny jeans emphasised the muscles in her legs, as Sophie sat down Sian couldn't help but notice her eyes they were a sky sort of forget me not blue and totally mesmerizing. Sian couldn't believe she had never noticed how beautiful Sophie actually was until now. Sian shook herself reminding herself why she here. She was Rosie's sister. Don't!  
"So you need help with geography" Sian spoke nerves evident in her voice. Sophie laughed "yer I'm struggling with glaciations I just don't seem to get it. Too much ice and that" Sophie laughed again and Sian laughed with her. "Well I'm here to help, when would u like to meet up then?" Sian asked with laughter still in her voice, settling into Sophie's presence. Sophie stared at the blonde noticing her piercing blue eyes as she spoke, she felt a flutter in her stomach as she listened to sians voice, she could listen to her voice all day and get lost in her eyes all day. What the fuck Sophie thought to herself breaking her train of thought.  
"Sophie" she heard Sian say softly. Sophie's stomach fluttered once again  
"Yeah sorry what is it?" Sophie asked tearing her eyes away from the blondes.  
"Erm I just wanted to know when you wanted to meet and that" Sian nervously said again. She had no idea why Sophie had asked her for help and the way Sophie had stared at her as she sat down had made Sian feel nervous. She hadnt yet concluded if the nerves were good or bad.  
"Well I have training after school if you want to meet after that? Then head to mine?" Sophie asked the blonde. Sian looked nervous "erm I don't know" she said nerves still evident  
"Come on you can come see my skills, il even drive you home later saving you having to get the bus. I really need to nail geo and the earlier I start the better" Sophie pleaded with the blonde showing her cocky but playful side, hoping her plan wasn't going to be crushed at the first hurdle. Sian considered this, Sophie had seemed sincere when she had said she needed help and Sian couldn't turn someone down it was the Christian in her even if she did have a niggling feeling in the back of her mind. "Okay" she finally said "well I better go I'm meeting Rosie I'll see you at training" and with that Sian left. "bye see ya" Sophie called after the blonde glad that she had fell for her I need help and should start soon speech when in reality Sophie didn't give a rats arse about geography. This was going to be fun when Rosie found out who her new tutor was.

Sophie ran round the football pitch full of adrenaline ready for the grilling training session ahead but also looking forward to seeing Sian later. Sophie convinced herself that it was because it was the start of her plan of getting back at Rosie, but Sophie couldn't help but think it could be much more, when she looked into sians eyes Sophie actually felt her stomach flutter, she dint know what it meant but what's better than a training session to help you forget. Training had been on for a good 15 minutes when Sophie's worst nightmare happened. "Sorry I'm late" she heard someone say "that's okay Webster, grab a ball and warm up" Sophie couldn't believe her eyes as Rosie grabbed a ball and began dribbling and sprinting around the pitch. No fucking way. This was her team not Rosies. Seeing Rosie at training made Sophie more determined than ever to get back at her. Finally it came to the end of training game. Just as small 7 aside match. Sophie was in her stride, side stepping and artily taking the ball round a few players, charging towards goal when Rosie agiley came in knocking the ball away from Sophie and advancing up the field with it. Sophie couldn't believe it as she watched Rosie steam down the left, cut inside and hit a screamer into the top corner. "Well done Rosie" she heard coach scream. Anger again rifled through Sophie's body. If looks could kill Rosie would be dead a million times over. After that Sophie was unable to fully concentrate, she was too angry and it was messing with her game. Usually she commanded the game, bossing midfield, creating chances, breaking up play but today she was more like a hazard and Rosie was running the show. It was coming to an end and Rosie had once again nicked the ball away from Sophie, in frustration Sophie tracked back and as Rosie was about to pull the trigger Sophie brought her down from behind with a sickening thud. The whistle went. "Webster calm it! What's got into you today? Let's call it a day. Rosie you okay?" coach asked. Sophie couldnt believe it as all her team mates made their way over to Rosie checking she was okay. "Yeah I'm okay thanks" Rosie said getting to her feet and staring at her sister. Sophie growled at her. "Good. Well good game Webster and everyone else now go get changed" Sophie headed toward the changing rooms not even bothering to get changed grabbed her stuff and headed for the exit fuming that her sister had out shone her.

"That was some tackle" she heard a voice say. Sophie liked round to see Sian "did you have to go in so hard?" Sian said annoyed at Sophie's attack on Rosie. "was the heat of the moment" Sophie spat back making her way towards her black polo "come on I haven't got all day" Sophie said to Sian, anger still in her voice, "are you not meant to be tutoring me?" she continued to the blonde. Sian looked at the brunette with dislike on her face she wasn't sure why she was helping Sophie. Sian got into the car as Rosie reappeared from the changing room, hate evident on Rosies face as she was Sian get in the car. Sophie saw Rosies face turn sour and this cheered her up. "So what song will I put on" she asked the blonde as she pulled out of the car park. "Anything" Sian grumbled as she saw Rosies face knowing she would be in for it later thinking what she had let herself in for as David Guetta filled the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who has read reviewd followed this! i hope use like it and that Sophie isnt too unsophie for you'se the now... anyway continue to read comment whatever and ill update just wen i get a free moment :) **

**thanks guysssss**

Sophie expertly parked her car in the drive and turned the ignition off.  
"So this is where the great Sophie Webster lives" Sian said with amusement in her voice. Sophie laughed "yep it sure is"  
Sophie's house was nothing special usual four bedroom semi detached house just outside weatherfield; it was convient as it was only a five minute drive away from her dad's garage and small car dealership. "So you coming in?" Sophie asked raising her eyebrows as she watched Sian take in her surroundings.

It was clear Sophie was a far bit better off than most people. Sophie held the door open for Sian then led the way up the stairs "come on my rooms this way" Sian was scared to touch anything in case she dirtied the walls of Sophie's house. Sophie's house was immaculate with the dark wooden floor and the flush white cream walls and that was only the hallway. Sian could only imagine what the rest of the house looked like. As they entered Sophie's room Sian instantly felt more at ease, this room was more homely, with plum purple walls, black fluffy carpets and various shelves and canvas paintings. Sian studied the room; it was evident how good at sports Sophie was by the amount of trophies and medals that lined the shelves. Sian walked around the room taking in the surroundings Sophie's room was too cool, she had a big comfy looking double bed in the middle of the room with a silk purple and black through over, a couch filled with teddies, a beanbag and then a huge plasma TV that was hooked up to the coolest sound system Sian had seen, next to this Sian also seen Sophie had an Xbox with various games around it fifa being the one that caught her eye and a large DVD collection.

Sian wanted Sophie's room! Sian also couldn't help but notice the various pictures of Sophie, jack, Katy and there was even one of Ryan but Sian couldn't find a single trace of evidence of the fact that Sophie had a sister and this puzzled the blonde as she was sure there were a few pictures of Sophie in Rosie's house.

"So we can study down here make it easier" Sophie said gesturing to the space on the floor where she had laid out her books. "Yea no problem" replied Sian as she sat down and got her books out too.  
It was getting late and Sian had been trying to explain the formation of a corrie to Sophie for the past half hour and how plucking and abrasion worked. Sophie kept saying she understood but Sian had worked out that she would gently frown her brows when she said she understood but didnt actually and Sian couldn't help but find it cute.  
"Okay okay I'm a failure" Sophie suddenly exclaimed "you're not a failure!" Sian told her gently hitting Sophie on the arm "how about a break and then wel pick up later" Sian suggested. Sophie considered this for a moment "yea sure, il go make us a sarnie that cool?" she asked noticing that they had been working for 2 hours solid. "That would be great thanks"

As Sophie made her way downstairs Sian sat wondering what was happening, she had always been under the impression that Sophie was this superficial up herself bitch, but after spending the evening with her Sian had actually found out there was much more to Sophie than met the eye. She was actually caring sweet and sensitive thought it was clear she didn't like to let people in, incase they got passed her hard exterior. Sophie returned a few minutes later with a tray filled with chicken salad sandwhiches, chocolate biscuits, crisps and some orange juice. "Is chicken sandwiches okay with you?" Sophie asked the blonde  
"Erm..." Sian said "Sophie I'm a vegetarian" Sophie felt flustered and embarrassed thinking that she should have checked with Sian first. "Sian I'm so sorry il go get you something else" she said as she quickly sat the tray down and stared to make her way from the room. Sian couldn't help herself "soph I'm kidding!" she said laughing "but your face was a picture" Sian told her still laughing.

A smile appeared on Sophie's face and a flutter that she kept feeling appeared in her stomach as Sian said soph "oh har har har very funny" she said taking a seat next to Sian. "You've got to admit it was" Sian said as she took a bite from her sandwich. The banter and conversation flowed between the two it was like they had been friends forever. Sophie felt connected to Sian and couldn't put her finger on why. "so" Sophie said looking into the blondes eyes "Rosie and Ryan eh?" as she said this she had to look away from sians eyes for fear of getting lost in them or the blonde finding out her motive for their meeting. Sian instantly felt uncomfortable and began to play with the hem of her shirt, she liked Sophie but didn't want to get caught in the middle of this "erm I don't really know" Sian finally decided to say. Sophie noticed the older girls uncomfortablness and decided not to push it the now "well it's getting late, I should get going" Sian continued still uncomfortable with the way the conversation had turned. Sophie looked at her watch it had gone half 8

"Yeah your right come on ill run you home"

"Soph you don't have to" Sophie's stomach fluttered again at this

"It's the least I can do come on" Sophie insisted trying to forger the feeling in her stomach, she wasn't letting the blonde walk home,

The conversation on the way to sians was light and comfortable again

"Well this is me. Same time 2moro?" Sian asked as she got out the car

"Yeah thanks night Sian" Sian smiled at the way Sophie had said her name "night" came the reply from the blonde as she shut the car door and headed to her front door. Sophie sat staring, watching as Sian entered her house. She couldn't help but laugh as she fumbled with her house keys. The blonde was defiantly something else Sophie thought as she pulled away. Sophie suddenly felt herself conflicted. Part of her wanted to get to know Sian better while the other part of her just wanted to use Sian to get back at Rosie and right now Sophie wasn't sure what part was going to come out on top.


	4. Chapter 4

**Again thanks for all the comments :D i love seeing how you all take to this. heres your next update. again i love to hear what you think. Enjoyyy x**

Sian had been helping Sophie out for a few weeks and still Sian had an uneasy feeling about the brunette though she still somehow wanted to help her.

It was as if Sophie had some kind of hold on her and Sian couldn't break it. Not that Sian wanted to, she was intrigued by Sophie by the way she acted around Sian as if she was letting all her defences down but with everyone else her guard was constantly up and she turned back into the Sophie Sian hated. Rosie was becoming increasingly frustrated at Sian spending more and more time with Sophie though Sian pointed out that she mostly helped Sophie when she was with Ryan and to this Rosie had no come back, but in honesty it made Rosie jealous at the fact Sophie was spending time with her best friend even if she was tutoring her.

Sian was sitting at the lunch table picking at her food, eating a few chips now and then when Rosie appeared taking a seat next to Sian.

"Hi" Rosie said to Sian "hi, hows it going?" Sian replied "yeah okay. Trainings going really well think I should be getting a start next game.

"Aw Rosie that's brilliant" Sian exclaimed proud of her friend she knew how hard she had worked and she deserved a start.

"Thanks I'm really excited, though it's looking like it will be me and Sophie in midfield" Rosie replied bitterly not liking the arrangement.

Sian instantly began to feel uncomfatable and started poking at her chips again. She hated being in the middle of the conflict between the two sisters, she loved Rosie she was her bestfreind and always would be but she didn't really have a problem with Sophie and didn't want to get caught up in it expecially as her and Sophie had really started to get along recently. They had began to get on like a house on fire in fact closer than that Sian was thinking.

Rosie and Sian continued chatting catching up on all the gossip and Rosie gushing over Ryan. On the mention of Ryan Sian seemed to switch off, her mind going elsewhere to another Webster.

"Sian? SIAN!" Hello Sian!" Rosie called waving a hand in her face. "Woa yeah what is it sorry?" "I said are you busy after school?" Rosie repeated clearly annoyed at her friend not paying her full attention.

"Oh yeah sorry Rosie I'm er helping Sophie out tonight" Sian quietly replied. Rosie's domineer changed. "Again Sian! We hardly ever hang out now"

"I know I'm sorry but Sophie has a test coming up soon and I promised I would help her. We can hang out at the weekend?" Sian asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Aw Sian babes I can't, I'm going away with Ryan for the weekend. I'm sorry what about Monday after training?" Rosie asked her best friend.

Sian became annoyed at getting ditched all weekend but agreed to see Rosie on Monday. "well that's sorted ill be heading later babes" Rosie said blowing a kiss at Sian and strutting off out of the lunch area.

Sian sat at the lunch table unsure of what was happening anymore. Rosie was and always will be her best friend but recently she felt she was losing her. She wasn't sure if it was because of Ryan or because she as hanging out with Sophie so much. The bell rang signalling the end of lunch; Sian sighed and trudged off to class surprisingly looking forward to spending time with Sophie later.

Sophie and Katy were in the gym, Sophie working out on the treadmill as Katy scammed on Jason who was lifting weights.  
"Sophie can I ask you something?" Katy asked finally taking her eyes away from Jason.

"Yeah sure Katy wats up?" Sophie replied still working up a sweat on the treadmill.

"Well what's going on with you and Sian? Why are you always hanging out with her? Do you like her?" Katy asked.

Sophie slowed the treadmill down until it stopped and turned to look at Katy who had a look of confusion and hurt on her face.

"What weres this come from?" Sophie asked.

"Its just you've been spending alot of time with her and I just wanted to know why" Katy simply asked.

Sophie thought long and hard and decided to let Katy in on her plan. "right il tell you but you better keep it to yourself kay?" Sophie said in a whisper, Katy nodded instantly "well basically I'm using Sian to get back at Rosie, the girl gets on my nerves and I figured sians the best way to hurt her." Sophie told her friend as she got the treadmill going again.

Katy couldn't help but laugh "ha I love it Webster" the two girls laughed and talked about Sophie's plan, Katy happy that her friend wasn't ditching her and glad she had her friend back.

After finishing on the treadmill Sophie made her way over to Katy who had gone back to staring at Jason. "Katy babe I'm off I'm meeting Sian" Sophie told her with a wink. Katy laughed "okay have fun babe" she laughed again knowing this could get interesting.

"How was your day then?" Sophie asked the blonde, they had decided to call it quits on studying after Sophie had finally mastered the formation of a corrie, V shaped valley and a U shaped valley. Sian was beaming with Sophie progress.

"It was okay" Sian simply stated.

"Sian wats up?" Sophie asked, after spending so much time together Sophie was now able to read Sian, not like a book but she was getting there.

"Nothing" Sian told her

"Come on Sian you can tell me" Sophie said flashing Sian a toothy grin.

Sian laughed "awk it's stupid, Rosies just dumping me for Ryan this weekend and I duno it's kind of annoyed me you know? It's just always been us and now hes here and suddenly I feel insignificant, so a lonely weekend for me I guess" Sian told Sophie, surprised at how easily she had just opened up to the brunette.

Sophie heart went out to the blonde, a few weeks ago she would have been seething to hear Ryan and Rosie were going away together but now she was just annoyed at how upset the blonde was in front of her.

Sophie didn't know what had come over her but suddenly she found her arms around the blonde, this was the first kind of physical contact the two had ever had and it felt completely natural to Sophie. Sian got a slight surprise as Sophie's arm snaked around her but she soon found herself hugging Sophie back relishing at her touch, she felt her heartbeat rise and hoped Sophie couldn't feel it.

"Well seen as you've been dumped why don't you hang out with me Friday well have a sleep over then we can go to Katy's party on Saturday? Save you being yourself?" Sophie asked Sian silently praying that she would say yes.

Sian smiled at the thought of being with Sophie all weekend. "Id love too thanks" Sian replied snuggling deeper into Sophie each happy to be in each other's presence.


	5. Chapter 5

Sian had found herself looking forward to the weekend all week. Her mood was infectious and she hadn't stopped smiling and for some reason she had a feeling it was going to be a good one and that a certain brunet had something to do with that. Sian couldn't deny it any longer she found herself attracted to the brunet and she was always on her mind; in class, on the way to class, first thing in the morning, last thing at night.

Sian was unaware that Sophie was battling with the same feelings, she had to remind herself on numerous occasions when her thoughts had happily drifted off to times spent with the blonde, the reason she had started this friendship. Sophie knew that side of her that wanted to get to know Sian better was winning and that getting revenge on Rosie was slowly not becoming a factor in her eagerness to spend time with Sian and this scared Sophie.

She had never experienced these feelings, or been this close to someone. She had never really let anyone in, never really had a love for anything but football but now with Sian on the cards she was beginning to think about the blonde more and more; her smile, her laugh, her eyes, her everything and Sophie wasn't sure how long she could continue to deny her feelings before she would need to act upon them.

Sian rang the doorbell anxiously awaiting for what tonight could hold. She didn't have to wait long before the door was answered by a woman in her mid 30's with dark brown mousy hair and freckles cluthing a small child around her waist.

"Hi you must be Sian" the woman greeted enthusiatacly gesturing for Sian to come in. Sian entered and said hi, she noticed the boy had brown hair the same texture as Sophie's and the same blue eyes, he truly was adorable. "Well I'm Molly Sophie's stepmom and this little guy is jack" molly continued introducing her and jack.

Sian beamed at jack, he could put a smile on anyone's face "Sophie's upstairs" molly told her "if you just want to head up" Sian nodded and said thanks before making her way up towards Sophie's room.

As she approached Sophie's room she heard a loud thud and crash followed by a "fuck sakes" Sian entered the room cautiously not sure what to expect. As she entered the room Sophie whipped around anger on her face but when she saw the blonde her featured softened and rearranged into a smile.

"Hi" Sophie said. Sian laughed at the site before her, Sophie had clearly had a tantrum as various object lay around the room and Sian was sure one of them was the remains of an Xbox controller. "What happened in here? Lose a game or something" Sian asked positively amused. "YES!" exclaimed Sophie "to Liverpool can you belive it!"

Sophie threw her hands in the air at this. Sian laughed at how passionate Sophie had got over a game. "It's not funny" she heard Sophie exlaimed though she had started to laugh herself. "That's it Powers, you me game now!" Sian gulped she had never been good with computer games but seeing the excitement and competiveness in Sophie's eyes put her in the mood to play. "Okay Webster you're on" Sian confidently said taking the controller and hoping for beginners luck.

"Haa take that!" Sophie shouted after beating Sian for the 5th game straight. Sian didn't mind she wasn't a sore loser and was glad she had even managed to score one goal.

She had actually enjoyed herself even if she had been enaialated in every game. "Okay okay you win you've made your point" the blonde playfully said, Sophie laughed with the blonde enjoying the company between them.

"So what would you like to do now?" Sophie asked clearly enjoying spending time with the blonde.

Sian considered this for a moment "hmmm...how about you give me the grand tour of this place?" she asked rather excited to see the rest of the house. "Okay" Sophie enthusiastically replied "come on" she called leading the blonde from her room.

Sian was impressed with Sophie's house to say the least. She loved that Sophie had her own space for playing football out the back and Sophie had made Sian promise that she would come watch her play one day and that Sophie could teach Sian a thing or two.

Sian also loved how each room told a story about who inhabited it, her brother jacks room was filled with lightening McQueen, the living room was filled with family snaps and a big cosy fireplace and corner couch while the kitchen was just WOW.

"How long you played football for?" Sian asked as they made their way back to Sophie's room.

"Since I could walk basically, it comes naturally and I feel so free when I'm out on the pitch, it's like an escape. I love it. Footballs is the only thing that actually keeps me sane at times" Sophie told her.

As Sophie told her sians heart swelled. She loved how passionate Sophie got wen she spoke about something she loved. Although Sian didn't want to admit it, it actually made her fall for Sophie hearing her speak like this. And secretly hoped Sophie would speak about her like that one day.

"So enough about me, what about you? How long have you known you were gay for? If u don't mind me asking"

usually Sian wouldn't answer a question like this but she felt so at ease with Sophie now and Sophie had been open with her. "Well I've always kinda known, I duno what made me fully realise think it was wen I was watching friends and I realised I fancied Rachel" Sian giggled at her confession and so did Sophie.

"So how did ur parents take it?" "Well my parents have never really been interested in me so it didn't really make a difference to them" sians eyes suddenly teared up. Sophie quickly engulphed her in a hug. "How could they not be interested in you?" Sophie whispered "I think your amazing"

Sophie didn't know what made her say it but she thought Sian deserved to know what she thought of her.

Sophie heard a slight chuckle "your not too bad yourself" came the quiet reply from the older girl. Sophie heartrate increased at this and she hoped Sian didn't notice they increase in her heartbeat.

As Sophie let go of Sian she stared into her piercing blue eyes and got lost, she wasn't sure how long she got lost but the two girls sat up talking about everything, family, football, relationships, embarrassing experiences, plans for the future and without meaning to they found themselves snuggled up on the bed together drifting to sleep after talking themselves into exhaustion. Both of them wanting to feel the other and both falling deeply for one another.

"Sophie wake up" jack screamed as he ran into his sister room "breakfast is ready" the little boy called before running from the room Kevin in tow.

Sophie grumbled as she opened her eyes "Morning" she heard a voice to her right say, Sophie turned to face Sian with her first thoughts being 'boy does she look cute in the morning'

"Morning" Sophie croaked back after staring at the blonde a little longer than necessary. "Hungry?" she asked the blonde. "Starving" came the reply just as sians stomach rumbled.

"Well best get you some food then" Sophie said jumping from the bed and leading Sian downstairs.

After breakfast both girls decided to get dressed and head for a walk in the park, stopping at the shop for sweets on the way.

"soph do you want to see my favourite place in the park?" Sian asked while leading the brunet toward an old oak tree and sitting under it.

"This is it. I come here to think" she said as Sophie took a seat beside her. "Its lovely Sian" it was spectacular, you had a view of the full park, and Sophie could make out a group of people kicking a ball about at the far end. It was one of they spots where you wouldn't be noticed unless someone was really looking at it.

Sophie opened her kinder egg to find a small bracelet. "Give me your arm" she instructed to Sian. Sian was confused but followed her instruction.

Sophie took hold of her arm and instantly felt a spark before placing the bracelet around sians wrist. "Now don't say I never gave you anything" Sophie chuckled. Sian stared at the bracelet and then at Sophie feeling the over welming urge to kiss her. Sophie actually was the sweetest.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sian asked breaking Sophie's concentration.

"Yeh shoot" "it's kind of personal, you don't have to answer but" Sian took a deep breath

"have you ever been in love?" she asked staring into Sophie's forget me not eyes.

Sophie stared back and considered sians question. "No" she honestly answered.

"Really not even with Ryan?" Sophie again considered this question

"the thing is Sian, and please don't think badly of me but with Ryan I liked him but the attraction was mostly physical if you get me" Sophie blushed as she confessed and so did Sian. "I've been with 3 people including Ryan and the other 2 were after I was with Ryan, that's how I know there wasn't really any feelings involved ye know" Sophie blushed again at her confession hoping Sian didn't think badly of her, when in truth Sian was glad Sophie had been honest but the fact that Sophie had been intimate with people made Sian jealous that people had had Sophie.

"What about you" Sophie continued

"what about me?"

"Ever been in love?"

"no" Sian told her "I've never been with anyone, I took a vow of chastity and though I can't legally get married in the eyes of the church I've decided to wait until I meet that someone that makes your heart skip a beat, gives you butterflies in your stomach, who you can tell everything and anything too, you know is the one before I give myself up" Sian told Sophie all the while looking into her eyes.

Sophie was rendered speechless, this girl was perfect. She truly knew now that she had feeling for Sian and she was done trying to hide them.

Sophie held Sians gaze as she lent in.

Their lips touched; connected perfectly. The kiss was slow and gentle but it was breathtaking.

As they pulled away they stared into each other's eyes again both with grins on their faces.

"Sian I don't know how this happened but I would really really really love it if you came to the party tonight with me like as a date" Sian responded enthusiastically and kissed Sophie again.

"I would love to be your date" she whispered before kissing her again and feeling the butterflies in her stomach. The place quickly becoming Sophie's favourite place also.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pick you up at 7 babe? Sophie xx**

**Excellent can't wait to see you again xx**

The flirtaous texts flowed between the two girls each just as eager as the other to see one another again.

Sophie was nervous for what tonight would hold and couldn't wait to spend it all with Sian. She finally decided on the semi casual look of a long grey t-shirt dress broken up by black legins and shoes.

"Off out love?" Kevin asked as Sophie entered the living room.

"Yeah dad Katy's having a party so I'm picking up Sian and were going together" she told her dad.

"Another party! Are her parents ever in" Kevin asked causing Sophie to laugh.

"no not really dad, they work away alot" Sophie lifter her car keys.

"You better not be drinking if you have the car Sophie" Kevin told his daughter.

"DAD! Do you not listen? I'm picking up Sian obviously I'm not going to drink if I have the car. How stupid do you think I am?" she told her dad no really expecting an answer

"Sian. She's a nice girl" "yeah she is" Sophie said mostly to herself going off on a daydream, she vaguely heard Kevin say "I know ur not stupid" before she returned from her daydream.

"Right dad I'm going to be later so see ya" Sophie called giving her dad a kiss and heading out to pick up Sian.

Sophie decided she was going to do this properly and as she got to Sian's she turned off the ignition and steeped out of the car. She felt her heartbeat increase as she reached Sian's door nerves settling in.

Sophie knocked and patiently waited. She didn't have to wait long before Sian answered.

Sophie's breath hitched in her throat at the image of perfection in front of her. Sian was wearing a one shoulder red dress that showed off her complexion complete with black heels with showed off her killer legs.

The only thought which Sophie could format was from that of Spiderman when peter first saw MJ "Aunt May Aunt May is that an angel?"

"Uh soph" Sian said noticing Sophie's jaw had almost hit the floor.

Sophie continued to stare for a few more seconds before she could reply. "Sorry but Sian you are gorgeous with a capital G!"

"Not too bad yourself Webster" Sian replied full eyeing up Sophie. Sophie reached up taking sians lips with her own. She slowly deepened the kiss and pressed her tongue towards Sian's open mouth. Sian accepted Sophie's tongue into her own mouth and massaged it with her own.

All too soon Sophie pulled away but not before she had placed 3 soft kisses upon sians sweet lips. "Sorry I couldn't resist" she told the blonde who was now rendered speechless "now let's get to this party"

The party was already on mid flow when Sophie and Sian arrived. Sophie sensed Sian tense as they arrived; Sian wasn't a big fan of parties, so to ease the blonde Sophie took sians hand and led her inside.

Sian felt less nervous at Sophie's touch, Sophie just seemed to have that effect on her and she was looking forward to spending more time with the brunet.

"Let's get you a drink" Sophie called over the music, Sian just smiled allowing Sophie to lead the way.

"Sophie babes!" Katy screeched lunging to give Sophie a hug evidently drunk. Sophie let go of Sian's hand and hugged her back.

"Hey Sian" Katy spoke as she released Sophie turning her attentions to the blonde.

"Hi" Sian shyly called "I've heard so much about ya Sian babes" Katy told her giving Sophie a slight wink.

Sophie's face was like thunder at the comment giving Katy a 'shut your fucking mouth' kind of look. Sian felt like she was missing something between them and felt uneasy again.

"Well I'll see you later babes "Katy told the pair evidently getting the hint and headed off to mingle.

"Sorry about her she's a bit drunk" Sophie told Sian with a slight smile on her face, hoping the blonde hadn't noticed too much "anyway what would you my lady like to drink?"

Sian giggled fully enjoying Sophie playful nature. "Vodka and coke is fine" Sophie poured the drink and gave it to Sian grabbing a coke for herself.

"I didn't make it too strong, don't want you thinking I'm trying to get you drunk" Sophie said playfully to the blonde causing Sian to laugh again, she always seemed to be laughing and smiling when she was around Sophie and she was really enjoying Sophie's company.

Maybe this party wouldn't be so bad after all she thought as they found themselves a quiet spot in the living room which allowed them to focus on each other without too much of a distraction.

Sian soon found herself on Sophie's knee, her arms securely round the brunets and full enjoying the closeness.

"I love spending time with you Sophie" Sian breathed in Sophie's ear, Sophie turned her face to meet Sian's, moving her face towards her.

"Me too" she breathed before capturing sians lips. Sian immediatly swept her tongue along Sophie's bottom lip requesting entrance which Sophie was all too happy to grant, accepting sians tongue into her mouth she could feel the mix of vodka and mint on sians breathe and it drove her wild. The kiss began slow with each of their lips moving in perfect synchronisation but it soon become more forceful each wanting to taste each other more. Sian had never experience a kiss quiet like it. After air became an issue they broke apart both grinning from ear to ear with racing hearts.

Neither of them wanted to admit it yet but they were quickly falling for each other. Neither had felt love like this and they didn't want the feeling to end only too increase.

"I'm going to get us more drinks babe keep my seat warm" Sophie whispered to Sian placing a gentle kiss on her lips. She could kiss those lips all day. "Don't be too long" Sian mumbled between kisses.

Sian had found that she was actually enjoying herself, she wasn't usually one for parties but she was having a really good time and she knew this was to do with Sophie.

Sophie had only been gone a few minutes and Sian was already missing her. She was looking around at various party goers.

She spotted Katy talking to a group of boys no doubt chatting them up. Katy turned and started at Sian who immediately looked away. Kay made her feel uncomfortable. Laughter soon erupted from the group and Sian again felt like she was missing out on something, but before she could dwell on it however Sophie returned placing a fresh drink in Sian's hand and taking the now empty seat beside her.

"You okay babe?" Sophie asked placing a hand on sians thigh the touch putting Sians mind at ease allowing her to forget everything but Sophie. "Yeah I'm glad you're back though I felt like a flange sitting myself" Sophie squeezed sians knee as Sian sipped her drink, beginning to feel a bit tipsy. She wasn't a big drinker and it was going straight to her head.

"Dance with me" she suddenly asked as diddy-dirty money coming home blared out the speakers. Sophie was only too happy to accept the request and sat her drink down as Sian made led her to the centre of the room.

Sian placed her arms around Sophie's neck, gently rubbing it as Sophie placed her hands on the blonde's waist. They danced slowly going at their own pace, not following the beat of the music; too wrapped up in each other's presence. Sophie couldn't take her eyes away from the blondes they were mesmerizing.

Sophie felt a slight tug at the back of her neck as Sian gently pulled Sophie's face closer to hers. Sophie found that when she was kissing Sian it was like the whole world stopped, she had quickly become addicted to this feeling and pulled the blonde closer, maximising contact between them.

They continued dancing, flirting and kissing each other and Sian was beginning to feel more drunk as the drinks flowed. Sian was mid dance when she suddenly stumbled and braced herself for impact; but it never came as Sophie had caught her just in time.

Sophie chuckled as Sian blushed."Sian I know you like me an all but you don't have to throw yourself at me" Sophie cheekily said to the blonde causing her to blush more.

"Come on I'll take you home" Sophie said, knowing it was probably best to get Sian home before she got too drunk. She took Sians hand and made their way to the car. "Sophieeeee I'm not that drunk, I can walk" Sian slurred as she stumbled again

"yea sure babe" Sophie laughed again helping Sian into the passenger seat.

"I had a really good time tonight, sorry I ended up drunk" Sian said having slightly sobered up on the ride home.

"What you saying sorry for? I had an ace time and between me and you drunk Sian is adorable" Sophie replied causing Sians cheeks to redden again.

"I can't wait to see you again" Sian said as she exited the car. "Same here but babe you forgot something" Sophie called putting down her window.

Sian checked her bag everything was there, the blonde was puzzled. "What?" she asked.

Sophie pouted "My goodnight kiss" Sian laughed and rushed back to the car placing her head in the window and giving Sophie her good night kiss which left her begging for more.


	7. Chapter 7

By Monday morning it had become common knowledge that Sophie and Sian were sort of dating though it wasn't fully official yet.

Katy thought this was all start of Sophie's fan and found it hilarious even though Sophie was done with her games, she just hadn't got round to filling Katy in. Rosie was fuming to say the least, she hated the fact her sister now had a hold over Sian and was convinced Sian was only going to end up hurt. "Sian you know u can't trust her she's a player! Did you know she cheated on Ryan and in fact since wen was she gay?" Rosie vented to Sian as they hung out after school. Sian had expected this sort of reaction from Rosie but she also hoped Rosie would get over it. It was Sian's choice who she dated not Rosie's.

"Rosie you don't know her like I do"

"I'm her bloody sister I think I know her" Rosie cut in

"Yeah you're her sister, but you don't really know her" Rosie went to cut in again but Sian stopped her

"And yes I know she cheated on Ryan but she's not like that anymore, and I don't know if she's gay, what does it matter? We like each other and that's it" Sian looked at Rosie "look Rosie I don't expect you to understand and I know your only looking out for me but I really like her. Can you please give her a chance just for me please?" Sian pleased.

Rosie saw how much Sian cared for Sophie and decided to give her a chance. Maybe she had changed.

"Okay Sian only for you but if she hurts you I swear!"

"She won't" Sian cut in, grinning and giving Rosie a hug.

Sophie had been excited all day at school, she was playing their local rivals after school and then going to Sian's for dinner, and Sophie couldn't wait. She was sitting in English when she found her mind absently wander off on a combination of the blonde and the upcoming match. When she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Sophie pulled it from her pocket with her face instantly lighting up when she saw who the text was from.

**Sian:** _Hey babe excited for later? Xxx_

**Sophie:** _Yeah I am, you best still be coming to watch me gorgeous xxx_

**Sian:** _Yea I wouldn't miss seeing your legs ;) xxx_

Sophie laughed at this; Sian was such a flirt at times.

"Something you would like to share Miss Webster?" her English teacher sternly asked. Sophie shook her head and moved her phone from sight. "Good, now get on with your close reading" Sophie continued her work for a few minutes before she finally got the chance to reply to Sian

**Sophie:** _I bet you wouldn't ;) can't wait for 2nyt either to spend time with you. Can I meet you before the game for a good luck kiss ;) :P. Text you later Mr Sheckland is wanting this reading finished have fun babe xxxx_

Sian sprinted to the locker rooms hoping to catch Sophie before she went in. She had no idea how Sophie lasted 90 mins on a pitch, Sian was dying from her short sprint. She didn't have to wait long before she saw Sophie coming towards her. "Sophie can we talk quickly just before you go get changed?" Sian asked leading the brunette down the empty corridor.

"Yea what is it Sian? Something up?" Sophie asked concerned.

"No I..." Sian blushed "well see how your coming round for dinner?" Sophie nodded. "well I was wondering if I could introduce you as my girlfriend?" the colour rose in sians cheeks again

"Are you asking me out Sian powers" Sophie cheekily asked positively ecstatic at this. Before Sian had time to reply Sophie had took Sian by the waist pulling Sian closer to her "I would love to be your girlfriend" before placing her lips on her girlfriends. She gently edged her tongue into sians mouth playing with hers with her own "mmm" she groaned "now I gotta go but I'll see you after"

"Good luck, Score for me babe" Sian said

"Anything for you" Sophie quietly said making her way away from Sian and entering the changing room.

As she entered the changing room she was pulled to one side by Rosie "woah what the fuck" she hissed

"Listen Sophie I don't like you, you don't like me but Sian obviously means something to both of us so hurt her and you will have me to deal with. Comprendy?" Sophie just glared at her sister.

"Jeez Rosie take a chill pill. I'm glad you're looking out for Sian but you don't need to see has me now. Now if u don't mind I've got to get changed." Sophie pulled herself away from Rosie's glare and made her way to get changed. She knew she would eventually have to tell the blonde everything but right now was not the time and she couldn't risk losing Sian not now that they were so close.

Sian had never been a big football fanatic, she had watched a game here and there but she couldn't tell you more than one thing about it.

She didn't even know what offside was never mind the offside rule, but she found herself getting into the game more and more and she could defiantly watch Sophie play all day. Sian couldn't believe how good Sophie was. She was commanding the game. Her and Rosie bossing midfield.

Sophie was having the game of her life, taking the mick out of her opponents; basically showing off to Sian. As Sophie scored the first goal she caught the blondes gaze and winked causing sians heart to skip a beat. Sophie had never enjoyed playing as much as she was now and she knew that was because Sian was watching.

Sophie soon began to get on her opponents nerves as she gracefully placed the ball between the defenders legs; with a chorus of "ole" erupting from the home support; bearing down on goal when she felt a tug from behind and was pulled forcefully to the ground. The whistle went instantly and the referee banished a yellow card. Sian kept her eyes on Sophie to make sure she was okay and part of Sian wanted to run on just to check. Sophie started to get to her feet and Sian was glad to see she was okay but even more delighted to when she noticed Rosie helping her to her feet. Maybe there was hope for them yet.

Sophie placed the ball on the ground just outside the box awaiting to take the free kick. Rosie rolled the ball back to Sophie as the whistle went and Sophie struck the ball low and hard right through the wall, surely it was going in. The post rattled and rebounded the ball back into play. Sophie couldn't believe it, but she quickly recomposed herself and carried on with the game. In the end the score ended 2-0 with Sophie setting up the second one. Sophie was still raving about the game on the way to Sian's.

"So what you think Powers? You enjoy watching my legs?" Sophie asked smugly. "I think you play better than you do on the Xbox" Sian boldly stated earning a soft hit from Sophie. "Domestic abuse this early Sophie really! But honestly I did enjoy watching you play we'll your legs, you have some wicked skills."

Sophie grinned "I have more skills than that" winking at Sian.

When they reached sians house Sophie felt the palms of her hands get sweaty, she really wanted sians parents to like her. "Don't worry babe they will love you" Sian whispered in Sophie's ear trying to reassure the brunette though she wasn't completely sure herself. Her parents were never that interested in her life and Sian could only hope they would be nice. They made their way in fingers entwined.

"Mom. Dad, I'm home" Sian called

Sians house was small but cute; the halls were lined with pictures of sians mom and dad with a couple of Sian, one being when Sian had just started school. This made a smile appear on Sophie's face but it soon disapeared one she realised this seemed to be the most recent picture of Sian. This puzzled Sophie; were her parents really not that interested in her. Sophie knew she was going to find out soon enough. She clutched sians hand harder as they entered the living room. Sians parent were sat on the sofa and hadn't even acknowledged their presence. "Hi mom dad this is Sophie"

"Hi" sians dad grunted barely looking up. Sians dad was a tall built man who looked like if he smiled his face would crack; Sophie instantly didn't like him but wanted to give her girlfriend's dad a chance before she fully passed judgement. Sians mother was a bit more welcoming; she actually looked at Sophie when she said hi. She had the same sort of features as Sian, blonde hair blue eyes but she wasn't a patch on her daughter and her eyes didn't seem to have the same life about them like sians.

"Sian darling I totally forgot your friend was coming over"

"Girlfriend" Sian said through clentched teeth

"yeah well" she continued dismissing sians comment "I can't really be bothered cooking tonight so hers some money and you can go get something for you and your friend here to eat" she said thrusting money into sians shocked hand. Tears of anger and embarrassment filled sians eyes and she quickly exited the room.

"Nice to meet you" Sophie called knowing it was a lie and made her way after her girlfriend. She found Sian next to her car, tears flowing down her face. Sophie took Sian in a hug placing kisses on her head.

"Babe don't worry you've got me" she soothed the blonde

"Its not that" Sian continued to sob "I'm used to that, it's just I thought they would at least make the effort. I'm embarrassed to call them my parents they hardly even acknowledged you" Sian said through her sobs. Sophie pulled sians face toward hers wiping the tears away with her thumb.

"Sian don't be embarrassed, I care about you, I don't care what ur parents are like or if their rude to me. Your perfect that all that matters and as long as I've got you they can be rude to me all they like" Sophie placed a kiss on sians lips putting a smile on her face. "There's my girl. Right get in. I know the perfect place we can go."

They picked up a noodle bar and Sophie drove them to a secluded spot, allowing them to eat and enjoy each other's company. They lay on the grass having finished their food staring at the stars each seeing who could make funny pictures. Sian showing Sophie orions belt. It couldn't have been more perfect. Sian sat up placing her focus on Sophie and not the starts.

"Thanks for tonight Sophie I honestly don't know what I would do without you"

Sophie smiled "well you've got me now"

"Forever?" Sian questioned

"Forever" they shared a kiss under the moonlight not wanting the night to end.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a few weeks since the incident with Sian's parents and the girls were feeling as loved up as ever. They were spending almost all their time together. Sophie was in top form and even had scouts coming to watch her, she had even been asked to train with Manchester City Ladies.

Things couldn't have been more perfect. Sophie was also surprisingly acing geography and it was only a matter of time until the 3 words would be said in their relationship.

Sophie, Sian and Jack where watching cars. Jack had begged them to watch. Sophie had told Sian she didn't have to but Sian had insisted; she secretly loved the film.

The full family had taken an instant liking to Sian expecially Jack who was sitting happily on her lap as they all watched the film. Just as Mater took Lightening tractor tipping Kevin came into the living room, delighted at the sight before him. He really liked Sian and thought she was good for Sophie. He loved the way they talked about each other and found Sophie was now alot easier to be around, she was happier and he knew this was due to Sian.

"Sophie I think you have competition on your hands" Kevin jokingly said pointing at Jack cuddling up to Sian.

"Shurrup dad" Sophie laughed as Sian laughed along

"You don't have to worry, only one Webster would win that completion" Sian played along snuggling into Jack deeper.

Sophie scowled "fine Sian you be like that" said Sophie also playing along with a slight pout.

"I'm joking babe, you know you're the one for me" Sian seriously said as she leant over to give Sophie a small kiss.

"Now ladies keep it U rated for Jacks sake" Kevin happily said as he exited the living room.

"We'll try" Sophie cheekily called after him, kissing Sian once again before continuing to watch the film.

After the film Sophie and Sian made their way upstairs to get ready for the party at Jason's.

They were going together but Sian had promised Rosie she would spend time with her there seen as they hadn't been hanging out just as much recently.

"I'll go and get ready in the bathroom and you can have my room" Sophie said to Sian picking up her black skinny jeans and purple top. Sian looked sat Sophie gathering her stuff.

"Soph... its okay you can stay here and get ready I don't mind" Sian told her nervously. She knew Sophie would never push her into anything. She respected her vow and Sian was comfortable with Sophie so why not.

"Aww okay if your sure"

"Yeah its cool" Sian reassured her

"I won't look" promised Sophie

"I didn't say you couldn't" Sian teased, causing Sophie's eyes to whip around to meet Sian's and her breathe hitched in her throat before they both laughed.

Sophie turned away continuing to get ready. She couldn't help but take a peak as Sian slid into her black mini dress.

Sophie eyed up Sian's perfectly toned body as she put the dress on, it suited her, showing off her curves. Sophie instantly felt herself turned on at the sight of Sian and as soon as the dress was on she rushed over to Sian kissing her hungrily and enthusiastically.

"Mmm what was that for?" Sian asked slightly breathless

"Just for being you and also for being so god dam sexy" Sophie replied crushing their lips together once again.

Sophie sat with some of her team mates not really listening to what was getting said. She was too busy watching Sian who was chatting animatedly with Rosie. She wanted to go over so much and snake her arms around her and kiss her gently but she decided she should at least give her some time with her friend. They didn't have to be together constantly though Sophie really wouldn't object if they were.

All the time spent with the blonde were treasured and all though Sophie thought it sounded cheesy the times spent with the blonde where the best moments of her life. Sophie stared at the coke that was in her hand taking a sip and blocking out the laughter beside her before resting her eyes on the blonde again.

Sophie had decided not to drink tonight as she had a training session with Manchester City Ladies in the morning and really didn't want to end up hungover. She watched as the Sian left Rosie and headed to the kitchen for another drink. Sophie excused herself and rose from the chair following the blonde. Rosie had had her long enough

Sian poured her 3rd Vodka and coke beginning to feel slightly tipsy. She was enjoying spending time with Rosie, laughing and catching up, but she secretly would rather be with Sophie. A pair of arms slid around Sian's waist and a kiss was placed on her neck

"I've missed you gorgeous"

Sian melted into the touch before turning to face Sophie

"I've missed you too"

She let her lips touch Sophie's as her hand tangled in Sophie's hair, showing the brunette how much she had missed her. Sophie hands travelled from the blondes back down cupping her arse. Sian let out an involuntary moan at this loving the way Sophie made her feel. She made her feel like she was the one, that they were truly made for each other.

"Babe" Sian mumbled into the kiss

"Mmm"

"Babe I need to go to the toilet" Sian giggled "but I've got something I need to tell you when I get back" Sian said placing a final kiss on her lips.

Sian left Sophie with the drinks and made her way to the toilets, preparing herself. She was going to tell Sophie she loved her. It felt right. As Sian approached the hall she noticed a large group including an evidently drunk Katy flirting with Jason hearing snippets of the conversation as she got closer.

"So is Sophie like a dyke now?" she heard Jason say within the group.

The obviously had not noticed Sian. Sian was angry. How could people be so judgemental? It shouldn't matter that two people were together, two girls or not. What does it matter to them if Sophie was gay or not? A relationship was between two people not two people and the whole world.

Sian was brought from her rant when she heard a familiar laugh.

"No silly. My Sophie aint no gay. She's using that Sian to get back at Rosie Duh. She told me herself." Katy slurred and the group laughed again.

"Using Sian to get back at Rosie" these words swirled around in sians head. She generally thought Sophie liked her, loved her even. How could she have been so stupid? Rosie was right. She had been made to look and feel like a fool.

Although they hadn't admitted love to each other yet Sian felt her heart breaking. She had to get out of here away from Sophie as tears threatened to fall.

Sophie turned to the hall just in time to see Sian run out the door. Sophie looked to see Katy with a group of people laughing and instantly queasy. She headed after Sian, dreading what she was about to hear.

"Sian" Sophie called out into the night

"Stay away from me" Sian forcefully shouted

Sophie approached the blonde who was now sitting on the curb with her phone out

"Sian" Sophie said again "what is it?"

"Don't you play games with me anymore Sophie. Don't pretend you care. I overheard your buddies talking about how you used me to get back at Rosie! Was it some kind of game to you? Make me feel for you then go back to your friends and have a laugh about it!"

Sophie was speechless and ashamed

"Sian it wasn't like that, please listen" Sophie pleaded

"SAVE IT!" Sian spat back "I never want to see you again. People like you make me sick. Messing with people's hearts like that. I told you everything, I confided in you, trusted you and to find out it was a vengeance scam for you well quite frankly it makes me sick. Your pathetic Sophie and you need to grow up" Sian Shouted to Sophie venting her anger, tears now filling her eyes.

A taxi pulled up and Sian quickly got in not wanting to be near Sophie for any longer.

"I thought u were different, but you're not you really are an insensitive, spoilt, self centred bitch" and with that Sian left finally allowing the tears to flow down her face.

Sian's words hit Sophie lie a tonne of bricks. She felt like she had lost everything. She didn't even defend herself. It was true she was pathetic. She didn't deserve someone like Sian. She knew it would come out eventually but she hadn't thought it would be like this.

She had wanted to be the one to tell Sian about it and how revenge hadn't been a factor in a long time. Sophie headed to her car tears also streaming down her face, hitting her steering wheel in frustration. For the first time in her life Sophie felt alone and ashamed of who she was. All she wanted was Sian. She had to explain, make it up to the blonde if it killed her.

**Sophie**: _Sian can we please talk. It wasn't like that. You mean everything to me please xxxxxxxxxxxxSophie_

Sophie text Sian hoping they could talk but soon realised it was going to be a hard task at the short reply

**Sian**: _GO TO HELL_

Sophie sighed and headed home deciding to let Sian sleep on it, but she was going to get the blonde to understand. Sophie was determined. She loved her and couldn't throw that away.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thank you for everyone who has read and commented. Hoping use are still liking it ! Heres your next update anyway Continue to review they all make me smile :) ! Peace out**

Sian fell into bed exhausted from crying, it was all she had done since she had come home. Sophie had tried calling on numerous occasions but Sian had rejected every one, she couldn't bear to listen to Sophie right now. Not when her heart was breaking.

She woke on Sunday feeling slightly better until the reality of last night hit her and the sobs started, she never knew someone could make you feel this way; like your whole world had caved in. She was angry at herself for allowing herself to feel for Sophie; all the time they had spent together they couldn't have all been a lie surely?

Sian wasn't sure what was and what wasn't genuine when it came to the sol called relationship she had with Sophie. She wanted to believe that it was genuine but part of her didn't; it has all seemed so cruel. More hours passed and Sian hadn't moved at all.

A soft knock was heard before Rosie appeared in the room. Rosie took in Sian's appearance; she looked terrible, her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was unkept and everywhere. Not a good look in Rosie's opinion. Rosie was going to kill Sophie when she got her hands on her. Rosie made her way over to Sian putting her arms around Sian pulling her in for a hug as sobs erupted from the blonde again.

She tried comforting Sian as she let her emotions out she had never seen Sian in such a state and her reassurance of that it couldnt have all been a lie fell on death ears. She couldn't believe her own sister could sink so low

"Listen Sian your too good for Sophie, she doesn't deserve you, you are the nicest, sweetest, most amazing person I know and anyone will be lucky to have you. Please don't doubt that. Rosie tried reassuring but Sian just sobbed harder.

"Rosie I'm a fool! And the worst part is I still love her" Sian cried.

It was the first time she had admitted to anyone that she loved Sophie and Rosie was taken aback at her friends confession. Love.

She had never seen like this. A few hours later and Sian was alone again with just her thoughts of Sophie; staring at texts and pictures she had. Torturing herself. She vagly heard the front door go before it was answered.

Sian couldn't make out who it was but the door was soon shut and out of curiously Sian got up and headed to look out of the window just in time to see Sophie walking from her front yard. Their eyes met as Sophie turned to Sian window.

Sian wanted nothing more than to run out to the brunette but she couldn't she was too fragile at the moment. Sian noticed Sophie's eyes were also red and the look of regret and misery that was penned in them.

Perhaps Sophie was feeling just as bad. Probs just because she got caught, Sian thought bitterly to herself.

Sian broke eyes contact and shut her curtains, she couldn't stand to look at Sophie anymore as the feeling of love over came before the words _"using Sian to get back at Rosie"_ washed through her reducing the blonde to tears once again. Itwas going to be a long few weeks.

_S&S_

Sophie lay on her bed unable to believe what had happened. Everything had been going to perfect. She had tried texting Sian with no reply explaining that it wasn't like that and that they should talk but she got no reply.

She had even tried calling but her call got diverted everytime. It was her own fault and Sophie knew she deserved this. She just hoped that she could get the chance to talk to Sian to explain though she couldn't blame Sian for being angry.

Sophie woke early and headed for training. She had been looking forward to it but now the only thing she wanted to do was to make it up with Sian.

Sophie threw herself into the training session, giving her mind something to concentrate on, taking her anger out. And it worked. For a while.

Until after training when her first instinct was still to text Sian and let her know how it went. Sophie scowled at herself making up her mind that she was going to see Sian.

Sophie pulled up outside determined to get the blonde to listen, she only had to wait a few minutes before sians dad answered immediately turning Sophie into a bumbling wreck.

"Eh ...is...eh Sian home?"

"Yes but ive been told she don't want to see you so get lost" Sian's dad spat.

Sophie was perplexed that her was actually doing something for his daughter usually he didn't care. She was about to argue back and demand to see Sian when the door was slammed in her face.

The idea of ringing again until she got to see Sian ran through her but she bottled it and walked away realising she would have to take a different approach especially as sians dad scared the shit out of her.

School would be the best place she can't avoid her forever Sophie concluded.

Sophie turned to face sians window feeling eyes upon her burning a hole in her back. Even with puffy eyes she still took Sophie breath away.

Guilt and sadness instantly washed through Sophie knowing that it was her that had caused the hurt and pain to the blonde.

All too soon Sian looked away shutting the curtains. Sophie sighed and walked to the car, tears welling in her eyes. It was going to be a long few weeks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all your lovely comments ! Each one puts a smile on my face so thank you so much !**

The next few weeks where possibly the hardest of both Sophie and Sian's life.

Sophie had explained to Katy how it had started as a revenge gig fir her but then she had genuinely developed feelings for Sian. Katy couldn't believe that she had caused Sophie this heart ache. She felt terrible for what Sian had overheard and only wished that Sophie had told her sooner. She hated that she had caused her best friend so much anguish and so she was helping Sophie in her quest to get Sian to understand, thought this was easier said than done.

Sian had avoided Sophie like the plague. The closest either had got was seeing the blonde in the corridor, but Sian always seemed to disappear before they could get close enough.

Sophie threw herself into training. It was the one thing that managed to help fill the gaping hole she had felt within herself. It was going well with Manchester City Ladies and Sophie was looking forward to her first game with the U21 squad, though nothing would make the game special without Sian there. Sophie desperately Sian to come but it was looking highly unlikely. She missed talking and spending time with the blonde, she couldn't get her off her mind.

Sophie's school football wasn't going as well as club football. Rosie had went right through her on the first training session back after Sian had found out; earning Sophie a slap which Sophie was sure had just about knocked her into next week. Katy had immediately ran from the sidelines to defender her friend but Sophie had pulled her back. She wanted to retaliate but that would only make it worse and part of her thought she deserved it.

The only thing Sophie wished was that Rosie and Sian could see how much she loved Sian. All Sophie needed was a chance; just one chance to explain her actions. If it still didn't work she was willing to let Sian go and be happy, even if it left herself miserable. She cared too much to ruin the blondes happiness further, but unfortunately she hadn't seen such an opening yet.

_S&S_

It had been a month. A month! Since Sophie had last spoke to Sian; that fateful night, and Sophie was no further forward to explaining herself to the blonde. Sian literally didn't want to know or want to give her the time of day. Sophie didn't think it would be this hard.

Sophie decided to the football pitch, usually she would be excited for a school match, but her heart didn't seem to be in it this time. The last school she had had against their local rivals Sian had asked her out and now Sian couldn't even stand the sight of her.

Sophie sighed. Oh how times had changed, the game started well, Sophie had finally managed to get her head in the game though it wasn't easy. She picked the ball up in midfield, searching for a pass; she had clocked her team mate free on the right when she saw those piercing blue eyes.

Sophie felt her heart rate increase her heart desperately shouting out for the blonde. It was as if time had stopped when their eyes met. All too soon Sophie was brought back to reality by the piercing screams from her teammates as she gave the ball away after getting lost in the blonde's eyes. Sophie couldn't concentrate any longer. Her mind was consumed by the blonde, her heart was breaking her ribcage wanting the feel of Sian on her again, and it wasn't long before she was brought off

"Webster whats up with you? Something more important than the game" she heard her coach shout as she rushed from the pitch

"Yes" Sophie quickly shouted heading towards Sian.

Sian shifted uncomfortably as she noticed Sophie coming towards her; she knew she shouldn't have come here.

Sian's heart twisted as soon as her eyes met Sophie's in the game, not only had Sophie hurt Rosie, she had also succeeded in hurting Sian in a way that Sian didn't think was imaginable.

As Sophie got closer her heart screamed for Sophie. Sian scowled at herself, annoyed that she had let herself get so close Sophie; to feel for Sophie.

Sian started around looking for her escape, before she could contemplate moving the brunette stood in front of her all sweaty and red faced from the game but still utterly gorgeous and breath taking.

"Hi" Sophie said nervously and slightly out of breath.

Sian didn't reply. Just scowled. Thinking of her best escape.

"Sian listen, what you heard it was like that, it did start like that but then I developed feelings for you. Please don't let it ruin what we have. I promise to make it up to you. Sian I care about you so much" Sophie quickly poured her feeling out fearing this would be her only chance to express to the girl in front of her.

Sian slowly digested Sophie's words not knowing how to react.

"Sophie I'm sorry I can't do this. I just don't know what's real anymore. I don't know if I can trust you" Sian said defeated.

Before Sophie could hit back at what Sian had said and tell the blonde that it was all real Sian was gone. Sophie just stood in shock knowing she had blown her one chance loosing the Sian forever.

_S&S_

"SHOTS SHOTS SHOT" various party goers chanted as Sophie and the rest of the school downed various shots in quick succession.

They were having an after game party celebrating both the girls and boys teams' victory after the local rivals. Any excuse for a party.

Sophie had joined in every drinking game going, wanting to numb the pain of Sian. She felt she had nothing left to lose and getting slaughtered seemed like the perfect way to forget her problems, even just for a while.

"WOOOOOOOO" Sophie called as she finished her lines of shots.

"more drinks. More Drinks. MORE DRINKS" Sophie called as tequila was placed in front of her "who is brave enough to take thee Sophie Webster on in a drinking completion then!" Sophie enthusiastically slurred looking for a challenge.

It was obvious to anyone that Sophie was extremely drunk.

"Eh babe do you not think you've had enough?" Katy asked as Sophie began a tequila race with Jason

"No" she slurred taking her line of salt "its your fault I'm like this" she said as she finished her shot before thrusting the lemon in her mouth "if you hadn't said anything about Sian, I'd still be happy with my girl" she slurred angrily feeling the anger burning up in her along with the burning desire to vomit.

Sophie tossed the lemon to the side and continued to throw shots down her throat loving the burning taste and ignoring the vomit sensation in her stomach.

Katy was taken aback, this was the worst she had ever witnessed her friend. She watched as Sophie made her way, staggered, over to the couch and collapsed upon it clearly comatosed.

Katy followed Sophie over. Noticing she was passed out she took Sophie's phone making her way outside knowing she needed to get Sophie home.

_S&S_

Sian arrived apprehensive of what she was going to find. Hoping this wasn't some kind of set up. She wanted to forget and leave Sophie but she couldn't. Katy had sounded so worried on the phone and quite frankly she was worried about her too. She entered and immediately noticed Sophie passed out on the sofa. Sian shook her head upset at the state of Sophie.

"Thank god you came" Katy said as Sian continued to stare at Sophie's intoxicated state. "Sian I'm so sorry I didn't know who else to call" she continued grabbing Sian.

Sian didn't say anything but just continued to watch Sophie slumped on the sofa. And anger filled her.

"How could you let her get in this kind of state" Sian spat angrily "some friend you are"

"I'm sorry I didn't even notice she had drunk that much as first but the she just kept downing shots. Sian I'm serious I've never seen her this bad. She's paraletic" Katy pulled Sian to face her "look I know your mad at Sophie and me but Sophie really does care for you, she been a wreak since all this happened. I've never known Sophie to care for someone they way she cares for you Sian. Give her a chance to explain will ya?" Sian took in Katy. Knowing she was right.

"Ill try" she sighed defeated "don't worry I'll take care of her"

With a little help from Katy Sian had finally got Sophie into a taxi. She had considered taking her home but didn't think Kevin and Molly would take to well to her coming home in this state, so Sian text them from Sophie's phone telling them she was staying out tonight.

Sian helped Sophie up her stairs and into her room. She eventually managed to dress Sophie in one of her old t-shirts and placed her into bed; all the while Sophie was completely oblivious.

Sian made her way across the room she was planning on sleeping on the couch tonight.

"Sian..." she heard Sophie whisper. Sian thought Sophie was asleep and didn't quite know how to react. She stayed silent continuing to listen to the brunette when she heard those three words that melted her heart. "I love you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Right guys word of warning I'm not going to be able to update this till next week as I'm away all weekend, but I've kinda got half the next part written so hopefully it wont take too long. Thanks for reading! Love you guys xx**

Sophie woke to find the room spinning; it was a full 5 minutes before it came into focus and Sophie felt sick. It was as if she had just stepped off a very fast roundabout. Sophie looked around the room taking in her bearings, sitting up she felt a pain shoot through her head along with a nauseous feeling, she tried to swallow but her throat was dry; desperately craving a liquid of some kind, though the idea of water seemed to make her stomach churn.

A photo of a blonde girl stood on the bedside cabinet and Sophie instantly recognised that she was in Sian's room.

Sophie groaned unable to recall the events of last night. What the hell happened? The last thing she remembered was a drinking game with. ...Jason was it? Or Katy? Getting completely wasted had seemed like a great idea at the time but now Sophie was regretting it, not only did she have a banging hangover but she also had almost no recollection of the previous night.

Hoping that she didn't make an utter fool of herself and mess up things with Sian further Sophie slowly got out of bed, dressing in her outfit from last night. Classy.

As soon as Sophie stood up she had the feeling of vertigo and had to grab the wall for support. Making her way downstairs to the kitchen not quite sure what to expect she saw Sian sat at the table sipping on a tea and reading the paper.

Sophie cautiously made her way over still unsure of what to expect or to say.

"Morning" she croaked her voice still dry, taking a seat at the table Sian thrust a bottle of Coke across the table without looking at Sophie who muttered thanks and drank the Coke with gratitude instantly feeling better.

Sian kept her eyes on the paper nit wanting to make eye contact with the brunette for fear of what might happen; when Sophie had said those words last night Sian had been in heaven, but she wasn't sure if it was the drink talking and thus wanted to wait and see if the brunette would broach the subject or even remember for that matter.

"Erm thanks for last night" Sophie nervously said trying to ease the tension and get the blondes attention.

"No problem" Sian replied still not looking up from her paper.

Sophie despretlay wanted to talk to the blonde but couldn't find the right words to say. She guzzled more coke trying to rid the try feeling in her mouth, the uneasy feeling around the room lingered and needing something to do Sophie nervously played with her coke bottle.

"Sian" Sophie tried again.

Sian continued to stare at her paper. She had read the same line multiple times trying to keep her focus from the brunette opposite not taking in a word of what she was reading, she could feel her resolve softening every time Sophie said her name.

Sophie had mustered up the courage after one final swig of her coke ready to tell the blonde everything, how she felt, her reasons for drinking and that she would leave her alone if that was what she wished when the front door slammed shut making them both jump.

Sian looked up from her paper as Rosie appeared in the kitchen "Sian babes!" Rosie's face instantly turned to thunder when she saw Sophie, causing Sophie to shift uncomfortably under the glare.

"What is she doing here?" Rosie spat through gritted teeth quiet unable to believe the scene in front of her.

"Sian don't tell me you have been so stupid to let this user back into your life" Sian opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Sophie.

"Rosie don't have a go as Sian, she was only looking out for me. I had a bit too much to drink last night okay" Sophie was now on her feet and in full rant time like the present she thought as she continued her rant "and to get it out in the open while use are both here. No she hasn't forgiven me and I don't blame her. What I did was wrong and horrible. But everything I told u Sian wasn't a lie" Sophie turned so she was only facing Sian "if you were ever willing to forgive me Sian I would never make the same mistake twice, you are the most amazing person I have ever had the privilege to have know, but if u want me to leave you alone I will"

Sian felt her tear ducks swell. Rosie stared at her sister, seeing the hurt in her eyes for what she had done but also the truth about everything she had said. Rosie had Sophie all wrong.

Sophie looked at Sian silently pleading with her to ask her to say and tell her they could talk it through but it never came.

"well I better go" Sophie sadly said "take care of her Rosie your lucky to have her, sorry to have put use both through this" Sophie continued heading to the door.

Sian wanted to shout out to her and tell her to stay;

"You've to call Katy" she croaked out. Sophie turned and gave Sian one last sad smile before leaving.

A tear rolled down sians face, she was so conflicted.

"Go after her Sian" she heard Rosie say "she really means it. I duno how but I can just tell" Rosie hugged Sian.

Sian hugged Rosie back as more tears escaped "I can't"

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid" Sian admitted

"Sian, love isn't easy, I can see you love her, your never more happier than when your with Sophie and same with her, she actually becomes bearable" Sian chuckled at this. "Be brave, take a chance otherwise you'll always wonder what if"

Sian looked at Rosie "Since wen did you become so insightful?" she asked with a slight laugh.

Rosie placed a kiss on sians forehead "If I knew I'd tell you. Plus if she mess's this up she really will have me to deal with. Now go get your girl"

_S&S_

Sian ran down the street, she had never been much of an athlete and was instantly panting. The rain was pouring down giving her the apreance of a drowned rat. She caught a glimce of long dark hair slightly in front of her.

"Sophie...Sophie...SOPHIE" she shouted fearing she wouldn't turn round, her voice being drowned out by the rain.

Sophie distantly heard her name being called and turned out of curiosity. She couldn't believe it Sian was running towards her. Sophie froze unsure if she was dreaming, as the rain continued to battle down,

"Sian what are you doing here" she asked as Sian stopped in front of her panting

"I...J..Just thought I should give u a chance to explain"

Sophie couldn't believe she had been given this chance. It was her silver lining and she wasn't going to mess it up. Taking the blondes hand she looked lovingly into her eyes. Sian wanted to take her hand back but she suddenly felt a warmth go through her body. She had missed this.

"Sian I..I know I hurt you. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way we started out but I don't regret it" Sian instantly recoiled her hand. "No wait if you'll listen to me" Sophie took her hand again "I don't regret it because then I probably wouldn't have got to know you. The best thing that's ever happend to me. I'm actually scared at how much you mean to me, I've never felt like this" Sian smiled at Sophie.

"So what's your problem then Sophie? Why did u get in such a state last night?"

Sophie decided to speak from the heart; get it all off her chest.

"Do you want to know what my problem is?" she asked not breaking eye contact with Sian and taking a deep breath.

"I love you. I love your name, I love the way you look at me. I love the feelings you give me. I love your gorgeous smile. I love the way I can be having the worse day of my life and seeing you completely changes my mood. That is my problem Sian. That's why I got splattered last night to numb the pain I felt of losing you"

Sian was stunned. The rain continued to batter down on them. Nerves washed through Sophie as she waited for sins reaction. Sophie felt free after finally telling Sian how she felt.

Sophie licked her lips her throat feeling dry again. Sian watched and took one step towards Sophie closing the gap, placing Sophie's hand on her waist and her lips on hers. Sophie latterly felt like she was in heaven.

They kissed passionately as the rain continued to lash down making up for lost time, both grinning into the kiss. After an eternity they broke apart, not taking their eyes from each other.

"I love you too Sophie so much" Sian breathed. Sophie grinned; it was all she had ever wanted to hear. "I already knew you loved me"

Sophie cocked her head to the side "oh ay"

"You told me last night" Sian giggled "though I thought it might have been the drink talking"

Sophie took Sian's lips again. "A drunk persons words are a sober persons thoughts" she kissed Sian again "I'm never letting you go. You're stuck with me Sian powers"

Sian laughed once again "there's no one else I would rather be stuck with"

Sian entwined their fingers as Sophie wrapped an arm around her.

"Lets get back to mine don't want you to catch a cold and jacks missed you" she breathed to the blonde.

"Just jack?" she quizzed? Sophie kissed her again playing with her tongue.

"Nope not just jack" she whispered as drops of rain slid from their faces and leading the way to her house. Even on this rainy day it was true; every cloud did have a silver lining. And both Sophie and Sian had found that sometimes you had to go through something to get to something and this something was love.


	12. Chapter 12

**Big thank you to all the comments. i love them all :D ! and sneaky to those who have managed to skip ahead :P**

Sophie and Sian sprinted hand in hand into Sophie's both shivering from the cold and rain. They made their way into the living room, drops or rain dipping continuously from them.

_GONE TO YOUR GRANDADS BE BACK LATER DAD X_

Sophie looked at the note then back at Sian

"Looks like it's just me and you. Come on before we catch a cold" heading upstairs

Sophie wrapped a towel around Sian in an attempt to stop her shivering. Sian couldn't tell if the shivers where coming from coldness or Sophie's touch.

"Here" Sophie spoke as she handed Sian a pair of joggers and a t-shirt "put these on and get under the covers" she told Sian while peeling off her wet clothes.

Once both changed they both got under the covers still shivering. Sophie wrapped her arms around Sian pulling her closer, entwining their legs, spooning.

Sophie took in a deep breath inhaling Sian's scent and immediately feeling drunk on it. To her this is what heaven would smell like. Sian turned to face Sophie.

"You okay" Sophie asked

Sian blushed "yeah it's just I don't know what I would have done if we didn't make it up"

Sophie silenced the blondes fears with a kiss "don't worry you've got me now babe I'm not going anywhere"

"Forever?"

"Yeah forever"

Sophie captured Sian's lips, whose tongue instantly swept along her bottom lip, Sophie accepted it into her mouth moaning as made contact with her own tongue, her hands sweeping the blondes side, causing Sian to moan at the skin on skin contact. Sophie gripped Sian's waist pulling her on top of her, never breaking the kiss.

Sian slipped her thigh in-between Sophie's leg; a loud uncontrollable moan erupting from Sophie clearly turned on. Sian pulled away looking into Sophie's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sophie asked instantly feeling self consions

"Nothing" Sian mumbled.

Sophie leaned up onto her elbows as Sian continued to straddle her "babe"

"I'm sorry it's just I'm not ready" Sian admitted. Sophie smiled how adorable could one girl be.

"Shhh babe don't worry, I'll wait. I love you" a slight smile appeared on Sian's face "now can you please me kissing me?" Sophie asked

A bigger smile appeared on Sian's face as she leant down taking Sophie's lips "I love you" she managed in between kisses while gently nibbling on Sophie's lips. Not giving the brunette time to reply she pressed her tongue into the brunette's mouth, both finally feeling complete.

_S&S_

Everything was going great for both Sophie and Sian. Sian had came to Sophie's first Man City game and was chuffed to pieces as Sophie got on for the last 20 minutes, and instantly made an impact.

Katy had even made an effort with Sian and Sian was beginning to feel more and more comfortable around Sophie's group of friends.

Sophie was making her way to her car after school training. She wasn't seeing Sian later as she was tutoring so she wasn't really in any rush to get home.

Sophie was just pulling out the school car park when it started to rain. She cranked up the music and made her way down the street when she saw Rosie waiting at the bus stop. Sophie debated whether to stop; her and Rosie had been getting on recently, well being civilized at least. Sophie pulled up at the bus stop and put down the window

"Get in" she shouted at her sister. Sophie looked at her sister then back to the rain before getting in

"Thanks"

Sophie drove on as a silence filled the car. Sophie hated that she had this uncomfortable silence with her sister, she didn't even know where it went wrong, the only thing she could remember was Rosie always being with her mom and Sophie her dad and somehow they had just grown apart, ending with them resenting each other.

Rosie spoke breaking the silence and Sophie from her thoughts "she missed you y'know"

Sophie remained silent, she missed her mom too, she had molly but she could never see her as a mother figure.

"Me too" Sophie croaked.

_S&S_

Rosie's words played on Sophie's mind. She hadn't really noticed until recently how much she missed her mom. Sophie received cards and invites all the time but Sophie had never really been interested; she always felt her mother favoured Rosie anyway. Sophie was surprised at how well she had been getting on with Rosie recently.

Sian had made Sophie a better person, she was just always happy and in a positive mood now, she used to be angry and want to make peoples life hell just as long as she had a good time but now it was as if Sian had given her a new reason in life.

Sophie loved this loved up feeling, it was something she had never experienced and she never wanted it to end. She now knew what it felt like to want to be with someone constantly and to always have that person on your mind, the blonde had well and truly infiltrated her brain. And so it was with a little bit of Sian's encouragement and her chats with Rosie that had put Sophie were she was at this moment. Outside her mother's house.

Sophie hesitated before building up the courage to knock on the door. Sophie waited contemplating turning back when the door was opened.

Sally stared at her daughter not quiet believing what she was seeing; she regained her composed and immediately pulled Sophie in for a hug. All of a sudden Sophie broke down in tears, falling into her mother's warm embrace.

Sophie and Sally sat on the living room catching up. Sally was happy to see daughter noticing how much she had matured, Sophie seemed content and happy and sally was greatful to be given this chance with her daughter.

"Would you like to come to one of my games?" Sophie asked her mother as she sipped on her tea. She had really enjoyed spending time with her mom and hoped to so it more, rebuild up the mother daughter relationship. Sally beamed delighted at her daughters offer.

Sally immediately accepted the offer "I would love too. You must come for dinner after it love"

They sat for a while more, Sally asking how she was getting on at school and about her relationship with Sian. Sally was a bit shocked at Sophie being gay but she was soon beaming that her daughter knew her own mind and Sian was a lovely girl. She obviously made Sophie happy so that was what was most important.

"Mom I'm home" Rosie called

Rosie and Sian entered the living room

"Hi girls" sally called to her eldest and Sian. Rosie looked between her sister and mother, joy on her face as she noticed various cups on the coffee table.

They had obviously been chatting for a while as the happiness was radiating from her mother. Rosie knew how much her mother had wanted to get to know her youngest and how much it had pained her when Sophie hadn't returned her calls or made an effort. Sian grinned also at the sight of her girlfriend.

"Well I best be heading me dad will be expecting me" Sophie spoke

"Okay love it's been great seeing you. Don't leave it too long eh and I'll give you a ring about your game and dinner" sally said giving Sophie a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Sophie grinned happily "yeah mom I'd like that, byeee "

"Bye" sally and Rosie both called as Sian followed Sophie to the door.

"You have a good time then?" she asked

Sophie smiled "yeah I did babe" she gave Sian a quick kiss "better now I've got to see you though. I'll give u a text later babe" kissing Sian again.

Sian took Sophie's hand "I'm proud of you babe, making an effort and all"

"Well babe you seem to bring out the softer side of me"

Sian chuckled lightly "I love you Sophie Webster"

"I love you an' all"


	13. Chapter 13

**This is dedicated to everyone who has commented on this fic and to everyone who had read it including**

**Sorry its been a while, ive just been mega lazy. have upto part 15 wrote so it hopefully wont be long inbetween updates. Please Review i love reading them they make my day actually! **

**All mistakes are my own and i make alot, spelling is not my strong point. **

**i own nothing though i really wish i owned Sophie and Sian 3**

Sophie sat idly playing with Sian's hair, they were sat cuddled up on Sophie's bed; Sian in between Sophie's legs. It had been a few weeks since Sophie had went to visit Sally and it was now becoming a regular occurrence to the delight of them both. Sally Sian and even Rosie had all attended Sophie's most recent match in which Sophie had been awarded the woman of the match award.

Even though it was a Saturday night they had decided to stay in and watch a DVD, spend some time together as Sophie was heading down to London the next day for a week long tournament. Sophie was nervous and excited but didn't like the fact she would be away from Sian for a full week, something Sian wasn't particularly looking forward to either.

Sian turned her head slightly to be met by Sophie's lips which soon turned into a heated kiss.

"Mmm babe I'm gona miss those lips" Sian said when they finally broke apart.

Sophie took Sian's lips again. "Well I'm going to miss you Miss Powers"

They continued watching the film 'Goal' sharing kisses until Sian fell asleep her head nestled securely on Sophie's chest. Sophie's heart was beating fiercely and she was afraid she was going to end up waking the blonde. She continued to play with Sian's hair, inhaling her soft smell of strawberries and vanilla. Sian stirred giving a soft yawn and placing her hand on her head felling her hair.

"Aww I have bed hair" she groaned

"Well if that's what you look like in the morning then I like it" Sophie said with a wink. Sian laughed before noticing the film was over.

"Aww babe I'm sorry for falling asleep on you excpecially as your going away tomorrow" Sian scowled at herself.

Sophie lent down kissing her. "Its okay babe I just enjoy your presence, plus you look very pretty when you sleep" she winked at Sian causing her to laugh once again.

"I wish I didnt have to go home"

"Then don't" Sophie stated

"But wont your parents mind?"

"Nah plus it's late, I'll just say you feel asleep" Sophie pouted "please"

Sian reached up pulling Sophie's face to hers "Okay" she simply sated before capturing her lips.

After they had both got changed and nestled under the covers Sian text her parents letting them know she was staying at Sophie's; not that they would really care. They decided to put on a more romantic film 'A Cinderella Story' and cuddled up in bed;

"I'm so glad you're staying" Sophie told the blonde as she continued to hold her close.

"Me too"

Sian moved her fingers across Sophie's toned torso tracing shapes. Sophie lost full concentration in the film as soon as Sian started touching her and was trying to suppress the moans that constantly threatened to escape. She didn't wasn't to freak Sian out or make her feel like she was being pressured into anything just because she was spending the night. She was quite happy just to lie with the blonde, along as she had her in her arms.

"I love this part" Sian softly said as Austin ran after Sam, as they kiss Sian turned to kiss Sophie, exploring her mouth effectively and taking in her body with her hands. As Sian's hands tangled in Sophie's hair Sophie tried to ignore the throbbing feeling that was burning within and attempted to concentrate on kissing the blonde but soon Sophie was unable to prevent a moan escape. As soon as it did she felt Sian freeze and lift herself from Sophie.

"I'm so sorry" Sophie said scared she had freaked Sian out. Sian continued to stare

"Don't be" she simply said before kissing the brunette once again. Sophie responded enthusiastically before pulling away from the blonde

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously

Sian laughed "well you can't help it that I turn you on" Sophie laughed also

"True"

Sian looked intently into Sophie's eyes, peering into one another souls. Seeing the love; desire; lust for one another.

"I'm ready" she whispered

Sophie wasn't quite expecting that "what she grasped!" unsure of what she was hearing. Did she really just say that?

"I'm ready" Sian repeated again.

Sophie was speechless for a few seconds

"But Sian...what about your vow?"

Sian continued to stare into her eyes

"well if you remember I said I was waiting for that person who makes my heart skip a beat, gives me butterflies in my stomach, who I can tell everything too and Sophie I know your that one" Sian blushed and Sophie kissed her passionately.

"Babe I know I say it all the time but I really do love you, you're the one for me an' all"

She kissed Sian again

"But I want to make it perfect for you, so when I get back from London well go out like on a proper date, you can stay over and we'll see what happens. And if at any time you're not comfortable you let me know yea babe?"

"I can't wait till your back then" Sian said rubbing their noses together before kissing her "And as long as it's with you it will be perfect" she told her.

Sophie pulled Sian tightly into an embrace again wrapping her arms around her, whispering in her ear "Good night Sian I love you more than anything" as they both slowly drifted to sleep.

**thanks Reviews appreciated :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**This was in 2 parts but ive put them on at the same time just to be nice:) thanks for all the comments i would reply but i dont know how to haha ! its rather short and just filler mostly, anyway enjoy x**

Sophie sprinted into the box screaming for the ball. She felt the defender tracking her as the ball was crossed in; taking a side step at the last moment she connected with the ball perfectly as it rattled the back of the net. Sophie found herself swamped by her team mates.

They had done it. They had reached the finals.

The week had gone great for Sophie. She was playing some of her best football, they were now in the final and she would be back to her blonde beauty in two days.

On their first day in London they had a few hours before their first game and so Sophie and some of her team mates had gone into town. Sophie purchasing a small gift for Sian which she was planning to give her when she got back.

Sophie glanced at the clock, it was half 7. She wasn't due for the team meeting for another 15 minutes and thus decided to give Sian a call.

Sophie smiled at the photo of Sian on her caller display. It was a picture of Sian lazing on Sophie's bed and Sophie had found it really cute.

She dint have to wait long before she heard the voice she loved so much. Sophie and Sian chatted animatedly, both happy to hear each other voice.

_"...yeah it's great, missing you though...yeah good babe. Scored today and were in the finals against arsenal tomorrow...thanks, so what you doing tonight? Not missing me too much?...that's good babe, listen I need to go, I have a team meeting but I can't wait till I'm back to kiss your lips again...I love you Sian, have a good night text me later...bye beautiful"_

Sophie hung up the phone and felt a pang of sadness at how much she was missing Sian. She honestly was her world and didn't know what she would do without her anymore.

Sophie headed to bed after sending Sian a long soppy text, feeling nervous and excited about the forthcoming match and her date with Sian. She wanted everything to be perfect for the blonde and to be able to show and express to her how much she loved her, and with her thoughts of Sian she drifted off to sleep.

The final couldn't have went any better for Sophie; well Sian being there would have made it better but she had received various calls and texts from her wishing her luck.

Sophie was ecstatic they had won 3-1 and Sophie was extremely proud of her performance playing her parts in all of the goals but what made it all that bit better for Sophie was when she was awarded player of the tournament trophy. This week had been one of the best for her football.

They decided to go out for dinner and a drink to celebrate their win. Sophie was on such a high and joined in with a chorus of "championy" with her team mates. Having the time of her life still high on their win.

Sophie called it a night just after 11; after agreeing to a night out when they got back, wanting to give Sian a quick call before bed. Sophie tried ringing a few times with no answer. Deciding to give up she sent Sian a quick text and headed to bed knowing that she would see her soon enough.

**Part 2**

Sian tossed and turned in bed unable to sleep, her thoughts filled on a certain brunette. Sophie had only been gone 3 days and Sian was only just off the phone to her, yet she was missing her like crazy. Sian had it bad.

After continuing to toss, Sian groaned and got out of bed deciding to get some hot milk in the hope that it would help her sleep. After some hot milk and various more thoughts of Sophie, counting down the days till she was back, Sian finally managed to fall asleep.

_S&S_

"Hey Sian babes" Rosie called as Sian entered the cafeteria

"Morning" Sian grunted, still tired after her restless night's sleep.

"Jeeze what's up with you" Rosie asked noticing sians grumpy mood. Sian merely grunted "nothing".

Rosie looked at Sian with a raised eyebrow "Uhu yeah right. It hasn't got anything to do with Sophie being in London now has it?" she asked.

Sian felt her mood brighten instantly at the mention of Sophie name.

"Knew it!"

Sian's cheeks flushed "Am I really that obvious?"

Rosie laughed "unfortunately yeah"

Sian giggled along "sorry I duno I just miss her" she sighed

"I can see that babes. When she back?"

Sian sighed again "not till Monday"

Sian pulled out her notebook and absentmindedly started doodling love hearts with Sophie's name in then. Rosie found this cute and decided her friend needed some sort of distraction.

"Well you can stop your depressing mood. Me and you are having a night in on Saturday. Wee bottle of wine. How's that babes?"

Sian looked up from her notebook with a smile liking the sound of Roises plan. A night with Rosie was exactly what she needed instead of sitting around pining for her girl.

"Sounds great" she said with a grin

"Sorted then"

_S&S_

Sian glanced at the clock. It was approaching half seven and she wasn't expected at Rosie's till 8. Knowing she had some time to kill Sian decided to give Sophie a quick ring.

As Sian went to lift her phone she noticed it light up. Sian smiled as she saw it was Sophie ringing. Coincidence eh?

Sian was so happy just to hear Sophie's voice; it was like music to her ears and all she looked forward to while Sophie was away. Seriously this girl had it bad. She didn't think it was possible for your happiness to revolve around one person, but it really did. The conversation flowed spiritedly. Each glad for the chat.

_"So hows London?...Yeah same here Soph. How was your game today?...Aw that's brilliant Soph!...Yeah I've actually missed you like mad babe, can't wait till your back and I'm just going out with Rosie tonight. Something to keep me occupied...mmm I can't wait either, okay baby...yeah I will love you too bye Sophie"_

Sian hung up the phone looking forward to seeing Sophie again. Two more days she thought to herself as the made her way to Rosie's. Thankful for the distraction and now looking forward to her night.

_S&S_

Sian made her way back home later that night. Tonight hadn't gone as planned. Ryan had got into a fight in town and Rosie and Sian had had to go pick him up.

Luckily they hadn't opened the wine yet. Ryan's face was a right state and so they had spent a few hours up at A+E till he got stitches above his right eye. Rosie apologised and they had decided to re-arrange the night for the next day instead, which worked out as they were of school for a bank holiday Monday.

Getting into bed Sian noticed she had a text from Sophie. Sian instantly smiled which grew bigger as the text went on.

_Sian I know I say this alot but I honestly love you so bloody much. I can't stop thinking about you. I'm so glad that you're in my life you are my world baby your the best in the whole wide world baby your the only one I'm ever gona need Sian you are the only one for me. Yes that is a song babe but it expresses what I mean so much. I can't wait to get home to have you in my arms again. I miss just being with you. You're one in a million. I don't know what it is but Sian I love you I love you ! Baby I don't know what it is but you drive me crazy and everytime I'm around you it feels amazing! Yes another song babe. God I sound like a soppy cow. Got the final tomorrow. I'm excited but nervous for it but somehow I'm more excited about getting to see you and your gorgeous self again. This week has made me realise just how much I cannot live without you. Well I hope your having a good night. I'm off for an early bed just tired my thumbs out writing this small book lol. But I will be dreaming of you. Can u meet me in my dreams please ;)? I love you Sian Powers. Night night sweet dreams princess xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sian couldn't help but smile at the text. She saved the message it was too cute. Sian wanted to text Sophie back but she noticed it had been sent 2 hours ago, the signal in the hospital was terrible and also you were meant to switch your phone off.

Sian didn't want to wake Sophie up especially if she had a game the next day so she decided she would text her in the morning to wish her luck. Sian re-read the message a smile never leaving her face as she went to sleep.

_S&S_

Sian had actually had such a good Sunday night with Rosie. Who knew Sunday drinking sessions could be so good. She was so chuffed about Sophie's tournament and her award so she and Rosie had ended up getting a little bit worse for wear and spent the night giggling and laughing about old times. Sian didn't notice her phone vibrating away until she went to text Sophie and noticed she already had one from her.

_Hey babe tried calling but no answer. Hope everything's okay. Just been out for dinner and drinks to celebrate but I'm in bed now. Give me a call in the morning gorgeous. Night love you xxxx_

Sian text Sophie back letting her know that she couldn't wait to see her tomorrow and that she was just sitting in Rosies having a drink.

"So..." Rosie asked "have you and Sophie y'know?"

Sian hiccupped "not yet" she answered "but I'm ready"

Sian continued to hiccup, having had a little bit too much to drink as she confided in Rosie how she was nervous but knew Sophie was the one and how she was rather excited about showing Sophie how much she loved her.

Rosie was thrilled for her best friend and just glad to see her happy. Also glad that her sister was treating her right. They continued talking well into the night the wine flowing before they finally retreated to bed both expecting a hangover in the morning.

**Like i said not the best but hey i tried :) x**


	15. Chapter 15

**So Sorry its been so long. Big Thank you to everyone who is still reading, going to give you two chapters seen as its been like forever. Enjoy peeps x**

The sun split through the crack in the curtains landing on Sian's head causing her to flinch at the sudden appearance of light. Sian sat up expecting a searing pain to shoot through her head, yet it never came. She was completely hangover free which surprised her considering the amount of alcohol she had consumed the night before. She heard a groan to her left as Rosie woke from her alcohol induced slumber, the light wakening her also.

Sian smiled as she remembered what day it was.

"Morning" Rosie croaked feeling the effects of last night alcohol consumption.

"Morning" Sian chirpily replied springing out of bed, The quick movement making Rosies stomach churn

"Do you have to speak so loud. Hello hangover here" Rosie groaned as she watched Sian hurriedly get ready

Sian laughed at her friend's hangover state

"Someone's eager" Rosie noted as Sian threw her uggs on.

"Yeah I know I want to get home showered then Sophie's coming round" a grin appeared on Sian's face as she said Sophie's name.

Sian headed to the door as Rosie called out to her once again

"oh okay don't do anything I wouldn't do" winking at Sian causing her to blush

"bye" she called exiting the room

"Bye" Rosie rolled back over in bed determined to sleep off her hangover.

_S&S_

Sophie smiled as she pulled up her drive way; she was extremely looking forward to her date with Sian later and was also glad to be home.  
She wasn't due back in training until Wednesday so she had two days to herself which she planned to spend with the blonde; see where they night took them.

"Hiya love" Kevin called from the kitchen as Sophie entered the front door.

"Well done I'm proud of you" Kevin pulled his daughter into a hug as she reached the kitchen "but at this rate we will need a separate room for those" he said indicating the trophy than was securely in Sophie's hand.

Sophie laughed and placed a quick kiss on her dad's cheek before playfully hitting him and retreating upstairs to unpack her things.

Sophie spent the rest of her morning telling her Dad and Molly about the tournament and after a quick call to Sally again telling her about the tournament Sophie finally managed to call Sian to arrange the plans before deciding it was time to get ready for her date.  
The brunette had been looking forward to it all week and had informed Sian to wear sensible but smart clothing, keeping the plans for today a secret from the blonde.  
Sophie finally settled on her black skinny jeans, long cream vest top with her brown leather jacket complete with her brown gladiator sandals and scarf. Unsure of what to do with her hair, she decided to wear it down giving it a quick straighten.

It was almost 3 before she was ready after arranging her room for later that evening. Kevin was fine with Sian staying and Sophie thought it was an added bonus that Kevin and Molly were going to the Casino that night as her grandfather had jack for the night. It was as if they knew the young lovers wanted time alone.  
Giving everything the once over Sophie lifted her keys and headed to get her girl. Excitement building up; she had missed Sian so much.

_S&S_

Sian stared anxiously out the window, Sophie had told her she would get her around 3 and Sian had had everything ready come half 2, leaving her to sit at the window excitedly ever since.  
Finally she heard a car pull up and a quick peek out the wind confirmed it was Sophie. Grabbing her bag she ran to the door with a quick goodbye to her parents.

Her breath caught in her throat as she saw Sophie sitting waiting for her and Sian couldn't help but grin into the huge grin that appeared on her face. Sophie ran to the car excitedly a squeal exciting her mouth. Sophie stepped out the car as the blonde dropped the bag she had been carrying and jumped on her, wrapping her arms and legs around her.

"I've missed you, I've missed you, I've missed you" Sian repeatedly squealed planting kisses all over the brunettes face.  
Sophie gripped the blonde holding her securely to her before placing a tender kiss to her lips

"I've missed you too baby"

_S&S_

"So where you taking me?" Sian flirtatiously asked after some much needed catch up time.

Sophie looked her girlfriend up and down; she looked a vision in her legans and long flowery vest top complete with a half cardigan. Also her hair in curls was driving Sophie insane. Sophie licked her lips before responding.

"Well babe that would be telling" she flashed Sian a sexy smile and Sian had to resist the urge to kiss her  
which could prove to be problematic seen as Sophie was driving. Instead Sian just settled for taking Sophie's hand which rested on her gear stick and entwining their fingers.

After a few more minutes of comfortable silence in which Sian subconsciously traced her thumb over Sophie's hand making Sophie have to concentrate extra hard on the road and having to repress the feelings of jumping Sian there and then, they eventually arrived at their destination.  
Sian laughed nervously as she saw they were at the bowling alley.

"Bowling? Soph. Really? I suck at this" Sian exclaimed knowing she was going to make a total fool of herself.

Sophie placed her hand on Sian's waist guiding her in "don't worry I suck also" she whispered to the blonde placing a kiss on her cheek "come on it will be fun. We can even use the bumpers" Sophie called clearly excited about the prospect of a game of bowls.

To say they were bad was an understatement. Sophie only just reached the 100 mark while Sian just made it past 80, but they had had an amazing time and Sian found she had really enjoyed it, considering how much she was against playing in the first place.  
They had received various stares from layers as everytime one of them got a spare they would go daft, high fiving and jumping about excitedly and when Sian got a strike they were surprised they didn't get thrown out with the way they celebrated as if they had won the lottery. It was the perfect way to start the date and Sophie was having so much fun with the added bonus of her being able to check Sian's ass out everytime she went to bowl.

On the one occasion when Sian had caught her she had wiggled her bum seductively before throwing the ball which caused Sophie to feel a tad hot under the collar.

After their game of bowling they still had an hour to kill before dinner. Sophie decided a game of pool should be in order next as Sophie found this to be the perfect excuse to get up close and personal with Sian.

"Sophhhhh!" Sian pouted "can you help me?" she asked after missing the pot for the fourth consecutative time.

"Yea sure babe" Sophie replied as she stepped behind the blonde. Pool was something Sophie was good at after  
she used to play with her dad from time to time, she wasn't exactly an expert but she knew how to shoot.

"Now you need to get down low to get a better view" she told the blonde as she shuffled closer to the blonde placing her right hand on Sian's helping her get her cue in position.  
"Now move your arm back like this" she put Sian into position placing a hand on the blonde back "Line it up and pot"

Sophie helped Sian with her movement as she followed her instructions. Potting on the first go Sian spun around placing an unexpected kiss on Sophie's lips.

"You're the best teacher ever"

Sophie winked "well you're the perfect student"

They continued to play and Sophie was gob smacked when Sian beat her.

"Beginners luck eh?" she said to the blonde who raised her eyebrow

"Really? Is that what you think?"

Sophie grinned "do I feel a bet coming on?" she quizzed the blonde playfully

"You know y'do" Sian smirked

"So what do I get when I win?" Sophie asked cockily

Sian considered this for a moment before moving closer to Sophie their lips almost touching.

"If I win then I owe you a cooked meal and if I win you owe me one"

Sophie closed the space kissing Sian passionately

"Deal" she told the blonde knowing she couldn't lose "I look forward to sampling your cooking powers" Sophie said as she set up the next game.

"No way!" Sophie groaned as Sian potted the black. Sophie still had three balls left when Sian went on a run potting 6 in a row before the final black.

Sian smirked "dinner on you Webster"

Sophie shook her head "you played me" she called chasing Sian around the table. Sian continued to laugh as Sophie caught up with her. Sophie sat herself on the table pulling Sian towards her.

"yer I played ya" sian smirked "what can I say I just wanted to feel you close to me and get you back for beating me at bowling so what better way than to pretend I suck at pool?"

Sophie chuckled lightly "you powers are a cheeky mare" she kissed the blonde softly before pulling away and looking into the blondes eyes

"I love you"

"I love you" Sian responded before kissing Sophie again, loving the feeling of her lips on Sophie's, knowing she would never tire of Sophie lips or hearing her say those 3 words.

_S&S_

During dinner Sophie couldn't keep her eyes off Sian. She loved the way Sian licked the side of her mouth after each bite and the way she savoured each bite. Sophie felt her mouth water as she kept her eyes on Sian and it didn't help when Sian began trailing her leg up the inside if Sophie's, the sexual tension budding; waiting to be released.

Sophie opened the front door to be met by darkness, before she had the chance to switch on the lights she felt herself spun round and forced up against the wall as sians lips attacked hers. Sian twisted her hands in Sophie's hair pulling their faces impossibly closer as their breathing increased rapidly.  
Before Sophie's brain could fully function Sian had removed her hands from Sophie's hair entwining their hands and pulled Sophie up the stairs to Sophie's room, quickly throwing the bedroom door open. As Sian pulled them in she abruptly stopped at the sight of Sophie's room.

Sian surveyed the various artificial candled that had been placed around the room, the perfectly made bed with a teddy placed in the middle.

Sian grinned "Sophie did you do all this for me?" she asked the brunette who had stopped behind the blonde wrapping her arms around her and kissing her neck "I wanted to be perfect for you" she whispered to the blonde kissing her once again "but if you're not ready then that cool, no pressure"

Sian spun around to face Sophie, placing her arms on her shoulders and whispering "I'm ready" in the brunet's ear before gently nibbling on it which caused a tingle to erupt through Sophie.

Sophie planted a soft kiss on sians lips "I've got something for you first" she said leading Sian towards the bed. The sat down upon it and Sian noted that the Me2U bear was holding a small black box.  
Sophie picked it up, opening the box to the blonde. Sian gasped. It was beautiful. In the box was a simple silver band

"You like it?" Sophie asked nervously

"I love it" Sian exclaimed, picking out the ring and examining it delectably. She noted the words _"forever"_engraved inside it.

Sian was lost for words as she slipped the ring on. "Just a little something I picked up for you while I was away" Sophie told her.  
Sian didn't know what to say so instead she kissed Sophie delicately conveying her feelings in the kiss.

Sophie gently pushed Sian down onto the bed, she peered into sians eyes before kissing her gently again, the kiss steadily growing deeper and deeper. Sian roamed her hands up Sophie's side pulling her top as she did so, soon leaving Sophie in just her bra. Sian took in the vision that hovered above her moving her hands over Sophie's toned torso until she reached down placing a kiss on Sophie's stomach.

Sophie tingled at the touch, and soon she felt Sian sit up also raising her arms allowing Sophie to remove her top also. Sophie continued to straddle Sian as she captured her lips once again each loving the skin on skin contact.

Sophie rolled from Sian and gently removed her trousers, Sian doing the same. Each lying in their underwear, their eyes locked and their breathing increased as they both realised this was the moment they had both been waiting for.

"You okay with this?" Sophie asked as she watched Sian's chest slowly rise and fall

"Its you I want soph, now make live to me"

That was all the encouragement Sophie needed, before she swept down attacking sians neck with her lips. Sian moaned as her fingers roamed the brunette's body as Sophie sucked on a particularly sensitive spot. Sophie reached her hand around to sians back unclipping her bra, allowing sians breast to fall freely.

Sophie quickly latched her lips to sians breast, sucking on her nipple, the moans coming from the girl beneath her turning her on. Sian grabbed Sophie's hand entwining their fingers as Sophie trailed kissed down the blonde's body, reaching her desired destination. She held sians gaze as she let go of her hand and pulled down her underwear.

Now nuzzled in-between the blonde's legs she held the gaze making sure for approval; Sian merely threw her head back with a heavy moan and Sophie took this as approval gently placing kisses on the blondes inner thigh. Sophie made her way to the blondes centre as she gently licked at the bundle of nerves she found there. She reached out for Sian hand as she brought her other close to sians centre. She heard the blonde whisper her name, Sophie looked up to see Sian staring at her intently

"Go slow" she whispered.

Sophie did as Sian wished and gently pressed on finger into the blonde, she felt a resistance and pushed slightly, a small wince was heard from the blonde as the bubble within sian burst.

Sophie watched sians reaction as she continued scared she was hurting the blonde, but found a look of enjoyment as Sophie kept up her rhythm, thrusting gently still into the blonde.

Inserting a second finer, she moved at a faster rate making her way back up to the blonde's mouth, kissing her gently as she continued her rhythm within the blonde. She could tell from the blonde's movements and noises she was enjoying it.

Sian moved her hands to cup Sophie's breast as Sophie continued with her fingers, but all too soon Sian lost control her body been taken over completely by her passion mounted by the brunet, she pushed her head back as the passion overtook her and her orgasm was realised covering Sophie's hand.

Panting Sian road out her orgasm as Sophie made her way back down to between sians legs, gently pleasing the blonde. Soon sians breathing returned to normal and Sophie reattached her lips to sians.

"That was amazing" Sian managed to pant. Sophie grinned.

"you are amazing but I told you a while ago I had skills" Sian laughed along "well let me show you mine" Sian started trailing kissed along Sophie's jawline but before Sian could go any further Sophie interrupted her

"Sian I love you"

The grin reappeared on sians face again

"I love you too" she replied before returning to returning the favour.


	16. Chapter 16

Life had treated both Sophie and Sian great recently. Sophie soon found she had a new activity that she enjoyed more than football and that was making love to Sian.

Before it had always been about just fucking but with Sian it was different there was emotions attached and it always meant something when they made love to one another.

Sophie had never felt so emotionally connected to someone and Sian was feeling the exact same. Sian was also finding it difficult to control her urges when she was around Sophie, she was so in love and wanted to show Sophie every second possible just how much. They were lying on sians bed, sians head nuzzled into the crook or Sophie's chest with Sophie playing idly with the blond's locks.

"Sian" Sophie asked her girlfriend who was intently watching and space documentary. When Sophie received no response from her girlfriend she leant over placing a chaste kiss to her cheek, promptly gaining sians attention.

"Thought that would get your attention" Sophie smirked as Sian lent up, giggling slightly she placed a soft kiss to Sophie's lips.

"Sorry babe you know what I get like when I watch space stuff. What's up?"  
Sophie pulled Sian closer so they were snuggling on the bed once again and began playing with her hair.

"Well I owe you dinner so how about mine 2moro at 7?"

Sian giggled once again remembering her whooping Sophie's ass at pool. "Really? You're actually going to cook?" she quizzed as she continued to laugh.

Sophie feigned offence "eh excuse me Miss Powers ill have you know cooking is one of my vast array of talents. I'm like Jamie Oliver in the kitchen!"

Both girls continued to laugh "yeah right"

"So we on then? Taste my skills?"

The blonde continued to laugh "well if they as good as your other talents I won't be disappointed" she continued with a wink.

Sophie stared at the blonde a grin on her face "c'mer you"  
Sophie pulled sians face to hers their lips meeting softly.

_S&S_

"Daddddd" Sophie screeched as she ran round the kitchen attempting to get everything ready for the night. Sian was due in 45 minutes and Sophie was running around like a headless chicken trying to prepare.

"Yes darling" Kevin called popping his head into the kitchen. He laughed at the sight of Sophie attempting to fry her mince as she chopped up various peppers and onions.

"Dad could u watch the mince as I try and cut these onions. My eyes are stinging like hell" Sophie called feeling under pressure. Who knew cooking could be this stressful!

Kevin walked over to the hob turning the mince down a few notched

"Sophie uv got this mince cooking far too high" Sophie glared at her father

"Huh? Does that not mean it would cook faster?" she asked confused  
Kevin chuckled once again at his daughter theory.

Sophie frowned "what you laughing at?" Kevin continued to laugh "nothing, you and a kitchen clearly don't mess eh hun?"

"Tell me something I don't know" Sophie grumbled.

Kevin watched as his daughter continued to get frustrated and took pity in her

"Ill tell you what love, you go get ready and ill finish up in here? It will be out little secret" Kevin said to his daughter earning a smile

Sophie hugged her father "thanks dad" placing a kiss to his cheek before hurrying up stair.

_S&S_

"Thank you so much" Sophie exclaimed as Kevin placed the finishing touches to the spaghetti and meat balls Sophie had prepared earlier. Just as Sophie stared to set the table up her blonde beauty appeared at the kitchen door.

"Well well well, Sophie Webster actually cooked" Sian said with awe at the effort Sophie ahd actually put in.

"Only the best for you powers" Sophie replied ushering over and taking the blondes coat. "Now would my lady like a drink?"

Sophie played the perfect host for the rest of the night, the conversation flowing.

"Sophie I'm just putting jack to bed" Kevin called popping his head around the door.

"Night jack" both Sophie and Sian called as the little boy clung onto his father, falling asleep.

As the door shut Sophie took sians hand from across the table continuing to stare into those deep blue eyes that swam with love

"well Sophie ill tell you something you didn't lie when u said you could cook, sure u didn't just order in" sian playfully asked catching Sophie off guard.

Sophie coughed and decided to change the subject not wanting the blonde to know how much of a disaster she had been in the kitchen earlier.

"Yeah so Babe, you know how I have another tournament coming up?"

"Yeahhh" Sian replied not really knowing where the brunette was going with this

"Well feel free to say no if you want, but I erm" Sophie continued to play with the blondes hand feeling nervous for some reason "well I was wondering if erm you would like to come with me? I could tell the coach ill just drive up to Blackburn and you can share ma hotel room if u like?" Sophie hurriedly asked the blonde.

Sian smiled widely before throwing herself across the table into the blondes lap and kissing her passionately

Sophie laughed "I take it from your reaction that's a yes then?"

"Obviously babe" Sian whispered into Sophie's ear "I can't wait"

"that's sorted then babe" Sophie said as she kissed the blonde once again "we have a team night out before the tournament when all the teams get together get to know each other, hope that's okay" Sophie asked warily knowing Sian wasn't fan of crowds

"Sounds perfect" Sian simply "aslong as I'm with you I know this will be great"

"That's settled then babe"

They spent the rest of the evening cuddled up in Sophie's spare sitting room watching mean girls and chatting about the plans for Blackburn.

Sophie was chuffed that Sian was going the be coming with her, she couldn't bear to go away without Sian again the last time was bad enough, so knowing Sian was going to be with her made her positively excited for the upcoming tournament.

It wasn't before long that both girls fell asleep on the sofa. It wasn't the comfiest but being cuddled to one another it didn't let it matter.

Just after one Kevin poked his head round the corner to let them know they were heading to bed. Noticing both girls asleep he quietly went up stairs gathering a cover for the girls and placing it gently over them not having the heart to wake them.


End file.
